Time Rips and Soul's hope
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Hermione had pointed something out, that involved a connection between himself, the Horcruxes and Voldemort. Because of this, Harry finds himself taken to another timeline against his will to find new problems awaits him... AU My theory to Book 7
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Time is a very delicate thing, despite what people think of it. Anything can rip it, messing with the littlest thing can change it or sidestep it all together. But time will always flow...**_

_**Godric's Hollow, halfway through Seventh Year Hogwarts**_

To be honest Harry wasn't surprised that where it began for himself and Voldemort. Is where it would end for the two of them as well. Struggling to suppress what is sleeping next to his own soul; Harry contemplates destroying himself, but stops as he hears footsteps behind him.

"Harry?"

Breathing a sigh of relief as a familiar voice speaks out. Harry turns to find a wounded Tonks heading towards him, as she was supporting the love of her life one, Remus Lupin. Although in somewhat of a transformed state, the werewolf with Harry's help the last couple of months had developed a spell, that would allow him to borrow the strength and immunity to a lot of hexes from the beast inside him for a little while.

It was one of the few reasons, why he was still alive after all that had happened.

Although Harry wasn't to keen on the idea, Ron and Hermione had agreed without fighting one another for once. That it was best that they split up, to find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them.

That was also the day Hermione had sat him and Ron down to explain a frightening theory of hers.

_**Flashback**_

"_Harry I know you don't like this idea of us going our separate ways to destroy those things. But I think its best. With Dumbledore gone, you know there is no one save you that Voldemort knows can challenge him. We simply don't have enough time anymore, to wait. The faster we get to those remaining things, the faster we can kill him..." Hermione stated quietly. "But..."_

"_But what 'Mione." Harry replied with a tired smile. Despite being only 16 years old and having just finished his sixth year, if one was to look at the youth. They would think he was far older than that by his eyes. Instead of being filled with happiness and a zest for life..._

_They were filled with an age old pain...one who has seen far too much sorrow for someone his age._

"_It's the prophecy Harry. I had been doing some research on it and the Horcruxes and what it could be." The genius girl of their trio had stated with a look of aged resolution on her features. "I remember you telling us, that Dumbledore figured there was at least six Horcruxes made before that night he came after you. And that Voldemort had originally intended to make seven."_

"_That's right." Ron chipped in, his own mind whirling with thought. "We know he used one item from each of the founders, his diary and that ring." _

"_Three of which were already destroyed. The ring by Dumbledore, Harry took out the diary in second year to save Ginny. And according to the note Harry and...well according to the note the locket was destroyed before we were even born. Leaving three left." Hermione replied with a little bit of sadness as she looks at Harry. "But I don't think that's quite right... I think he succeeded in making a seventh Horcrux, whether he realized it or not."_

_Confused for a moment, Harry begins to pale at what Hermione is implying as her words sink in to his mind. "No that can't be possible..."_

"_It would explain some of your dark abilities Harry." The bushy haired girl replied quietly as Ron now looks at his friend with pity. The words having sunk in now, it wasn't to long before the red headed youth has figured it out as well. "It would also explain why the prophecy was worded they way it was...why you and only you can kill him."_

"_No...no...no...I'm not...I'm not a Horcrux!"_

_**Flashback ends.**_

Before they had left, the trio much to Harry's reluctance, had explained the theory to McGonagall and Lupin, and as much as the two adults wished to argue Hermione's theory. They found themselves, and even Dumbledore's picture finding no fault's with it.

It certainly fit after all. The prophecy had said that Voldemort would mark him as his equal.

That was the last day; he would see ever see Ron and Hermione again. Hermione was going after the Ravenclaw object, as Ron was going to take on Hufflepuff's. Since he had already destroyed the others, it was felt that more then likely because of it being a Gryffindor, that Harry would go after that one himself. Because of the sheer fact of the founders, Gryffindor was considered to be the strongest. Hence, Harry would be best at that.

Which led him here...back to where it all began.

His father and therefore he himself was a descendant of Gryffindor according to the Potter family records, that he had managed to dig up. So was Neville Longbottom...

Another reason why the prophecy had focused on them...

He had found the item he was looking for, eventually. It was stored in a box of what few things remained intact from the ruins of what would have been his home.

Much like the locket, cup, and the diadem, this item was a shield. Despite its age and fragility, it was still strong and oozing with the magic of the Founder its aura had been tainted with that of Voldemort's soul being partially sealed within.

Having found it, that's when the battle had started. It seemed Voldemort was waiting for him and the vile wizard enjoyed telling him of the death of his friends as he threw newspaper clippings that he knew all to well.

Ron Weasely had died at the Ministry alongside his father and little sister. Having split up, to use the sources they had at their disposal. Ron in one of the last messages he had gotten from his best friend. Had decided he was going to explain the situation to his parents. Arthur understanding the situation said he would help to the best of his ability as did the rest of the Weasely clan.

It turned out that the cup was at the Ministry, due to a dispute by the original owner's heirs who had been fighting over who owns it for close to thirty years after her death at the hands of Voldemort.

Arthur had to help due to his job there...

Malfoy sr. was waiting along with at least two dozen death eaters. Maybe that was the reason fate had made so many Weaselys. Why Bill was good at Curse breaking...why Charlie had befriended so many dragons that they had given him their protection through their own innate magic.

The twins good at pranking, were stealthy and sly, and had set up their traps that they themselves had fashioned, taking out many with the aide of their strategic mother Molly. The elder woman although not liking fighting, had learned a lot of tricks from managing her large brood and turned out to be an excellent commander.

She along with her elder children were stalling and taking out Malfoy's little team left and right in the main hall, while waiting for reinforcements from the Aurors.

That left Ginny and Arthur to stall Lucius Malfoy who was indeed a force to be reckoned with. In the end, they had indeed succeeded in buying the time that Ron needed, and as the youth ran out of the room clutching the cup, he was just in time to see Malfoy surprise his father, by faking him out to aim a killing curse at Ginny.

Like any parent would, Arthur had dived in front of his daughter as he fired off one of his own towards Malfoy. Making sure that as he died...he would take out the death eater with him.

He succeeded...

At that moment, the two most important Weaselys in Harry's opinion knew what they must do. They had hoped that they would have their father's help at least in forming some sort of protection from whatever curses or traps that Voldemort had set on this object, before destroying it.

But as they heard the sounds of battle, come closer. Harry's best friend, and his little sister, the girl that Harry loved with all of his heart had clutched one another's hands as they placed the cup on the ground and aimed while they said their goodbyes to those they were leaving behind in a message on the wall.

**Aveda Kedevra!**

The backlash from that part of Voldemort's soul being destroyed as well as the cup releasing the Founder's power had killed the two younger Weaselys instantly.

Hermione's death had been similar in retrospect. Searching for the Diadem that she had deduced to be what Voldemort used. The smartest witch of her generation was right, in her assumption.

To get to it, Hermione had enlisted the help of Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom as well as much to Harry's surprise Cho Chang. It seemed that Cedric and his father were descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and Cho would be the only one who might be able to get through to Amos Diggory who grieved still for the loss of his son.

The young woman, had contacted Amos and his wife, for a meeting with herself and Hermione and although it had taken them nearly a month to convince Amos. They had gotten his permission to destroy the headpeace, which was on loan to a witch's museum in Salem.

Unfortunately like he had done once before, none of them had noticed a rat eavesdropping on their meeting.

When they had gotten to the museum, where the quill was located, the small group of teenagers found Pettigrew waiting for them along with a younger Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Luckily, Luna despite her unusualness was very perceptive of things that might happen and had insisted on being prepared. Picking up a whistle from around her neck, the young woman had blown on it long and hard. No sound coming out of it, the four death eaters had taken their aim, only to find their spells thrown back at them.

Despite her quirkiness it seems some of Luna's musings were actually quite true. Especially those concerning faeries...

Although small and dainty, these winged creatures had befriended the unusual young woman and had given her a gift to summon them if needed. So with Luna playing commander Cho and Neville helped the blonde girl stall the others while Hermione went for the diadem. Pettigrew had gone after her, as the remaining teenagers kept the others busy. His sneer at catching up to the young woman quickly had stated very much, that he would enjoy killing her. It seems he has finally gotten over his cowardice...

But nothing ever goes easy, and Hermione being the smartest witch of her age, was not going down without a fight. Tricking the fat little man several times as they fought over the diadem, Hermione had realized what she had to do. At that moment, Neville who had been coming to aide as Luna and Cho worked on tying the last of the death eaters had come. He was in time to witness, Hermione saying goodbye as she not only destroyed the diadem...but herself and Pettigrew as well...

Another friend gone...

All that was left of the trio was Harry.

Lupin, Tonks, and Shacklebolt were the ones who helped him. Helped him to find the shield where it all began in his life. They along with a majority of the aurors under Shacklebolt's command had taken on Voldemort and his crew while Harry grabbed the bulky item.

Not wanting to really think of what was going on outside, they had brought him the time he needed to destroy it. Leaving Harry to face an extremely angry Voldemort...

But that is when something strange began to happen...

All around Godric's Hollow, the land began to resonate and pulse with untamed and wild magic. Magic that beckoned to the last surviving Potter...

Harry took what it offered and the spirits. The spirits of loved ones long gone began to rise...

Tired and weak, Harry felt gentle warmth surround him, and he looked up to find his mother and father's spirits looking at him.

**Hello son...**

The ghosts of Ron, Ginny, and their father, as well as Hermione wave with gentle smiles.

**Hey Harry! Don't forget about us!**

Ghosts have a power all their own, and when it comes to protecting someone whom they love with all their heart. Nothing can stop them...

Looking up and staring at enemy, Harry looks to the area frozen in time around them, the ghosts comes towards him. They smile as each one of them, places a hand upon him, giving him a rush of power.

**Now do it Harry! End this!**

Filled with the energy of their wild magic, Harry's eyes glowed green with intense power. Time resuming its normal stance, Harry had turned around and cast the one spell needed to be done.

**Aveda Kedevra!**

A shot of power flew from Harry's wand at an incredible speed. Faster than even what a normal wizard could do on his best days. It struck home before Voldemort could say or do anything to defend himself.

The dark lord was dead once more, the six parts to his soul destroyed and as he had committed murder. That seventh and last part sat inside Harry. His own soul suppressing it as his scar acted up. That was when Lupin and Tonks arrived...

"Harry...?"

"It's done Tonks...I did it."

"That's great Harry!" The auror replied happily. Her relief at the fear of possible failure evident, the woman hugged the Wolf by her side with all her might.

"It's still not done yet..." The sixteen year old whispered sadly as he clutched his wand.

The two looking at him startled by his words, look at Harry with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lupin growled out in pain. His eyes focusing on his ward, his nephew in all but blood...

"I have to go Uncle Remus...Hermione was right. He did create seven Horcruxes that night. I can feel it now. The destruction of the other six forced that part of him inside me awake. I have to...I have to destroy it all."

"Harry!"

"Goodbye Remus...what I have is yours...may we all find peace." The youth stated sadly as he raised his wand to his head and pointed it at himself.

"HARRY DON'T!"

**Aveda Kedevra!**

**Harry James Potter, the boy who lived was gone thought dead by those who witnessed his act. No one realizes that something else had happened. A last ditch effort by the soul of a dark man trapped within the youth's body... **

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Lily Potter tended to a simple grave with all her heart alongside her husband and two of her three children. It was fifteen years to this day that she had lost her oldest son to Voldemort. They young couple at that time had been captured and held prisoner in their own home, because their so called friend Peter had betrayed them with a malicious kind of glee.

Voldemort then proceeded to kill their young son in front of them...

**Harry James Potter**

**July 31, 1980 – October 31, 1981**

**May this child rest in peace**

Silence simply surrounded the small family as they mourned. The parents over the loss of a son and the two boys and girl over the elder brother they never got to know. Considering the fact, that Voldemort himself chose to go after the Potters family, it was determined that they would remain in hiding for as long as they can. Dumbledore himself this time was the secret keeper and the only person in these times keeping the dark wizard at bay.

Matthias, their now oldest son at 14 was at Hogwarts under watch in case of an attack. Every time a Potter had managed to come out of hiding, they had always been placed in a situation regarding a death eater trying to kill them.

It had all but become routine for them after all these years to have an auror or two come by daily.

Tonks was the one this time around who had come with them. She and her cousin Sirius, the children's godfather were the only ones beside their other Godfather Remus Lupin, whom they trusted with the location of Harry's resting place. A place where Lily and James can mourn the death of their child in peace...

Quietly leaving now, tears in Lily's eyes, they are surprised at the sudden winds that surround them all. Cold and biting making their skin crawl with ancient and old magic power as the wards seemed to flux with power before settling...

"**What's going on?! Why aren't the wards working?" **Lily shouted. Her arms wrapped around her two children beside her. Eleven year old Elisa and ten year old Jonathan, the red headed woman had her wand out and ready as did her husband and Tonks. But the power increased dramatically whipping around them, and that's when they heard the beginnings of a cracking sound.

James gesturing for Lily to keep moving along with Tonks turned around as his wife struggled to get their children to safety. In a mixture of shock and pain, he watched as his son's grave marker began to shatter with incredible power. Huge cracks emerging in the stone that now was trying to destroy itself.

Inching towards it as he fought the wind pushing him away, a bright light began to surround the entire area in which he stood. Wide and shining like a miniature sun, he was all but blinded as it appeared. Then as suddenly as the weird weather came, it vanished...

Gaining his sight again, James found out he was no longer alone at his son's grave. On top of it out cold and unconscious was a youth of about sixteen, bruised and battered beyond belief. He approached the body of the teenager cautiously, as he does so he takes notice of the odd fact that the date of his son's death was covered by a cloud of messy black hair that reminded him deeply of his own.

Getting down to his knees, to check for a pulse, James checks at his neck to find a faint pulse beating underneath the skin.

What he does next is what will begin something that will throw his entire family's world into a loop...

Turning the boy's chin towards him to check for other injuries, James finds himself looking at a younger version of his own face lying down in front of him. A jagged bolt of a scar over his forehead is the only difference at the moment...

As eyes struggle to open, James backs away from the youth that is coming to. His own wand out and wary, he beckons for Tonks to come forward and back him up.

The boy remaining on the ground, looks up finally as his hand touches his head in agony.

"I didn't think I could feel pain when dead..." A youthful voice muttered. Moving to get up, the youth uses the stone as a brace of some sort to support him. But still finds himself collapsing to the ground.

Panting and tired from exhaustion, he turns to find himself looking at James with a pair of eyes that the older Potter would recognize anywhere. Only two people have these eyes...

One was behind him, safe with their children.

The other belonged to...

"**Dad?"**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter..._

_Do be aware this entire chapter is kind of flashbackish... But it is just James reflecting on what had happened after events in the previous chapter_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hogwarts, several hours later...**_

James found himself in the infirmary of his childhood school, looking over at the dark haired youth slumbering in the bed beside him. He was admittedly stunned at the youth, who had looked at him with a mixture of fear and longing as he called out one simple word.

One that had reached to his very soul and tugged at it with hope...

**Dad?**

It was only a moment after that, the youth had passed out, and before James could prevent him. The boy had hit his head hard on his son's gravestone... His paternal instinct kicking in, he gathers the youth, within his arms. He notices a large bump forming, where his head had connected with the marble, he immediately turns and runs out of the cemetery. Never noticing that the date of death on his son's grave...

Has vanished...

Rushing forward, he yells for Tonks, who had managed to successfully, get his wife and two younger children out of the way long enough for Lily to apperate them back home to safety. The magical conditions had been hard for the two children to endure so their care was first.

When the young woman had come forward, she was stunned as she notices the same thing that he did when she looks at the features of the young boy in his arms.

"Who...? How...?"

"I don't know Tonks, but...but I believe he's my son..." James whispered so softly, that the metamorphagus had trouble hearing him. "It's Harry... I need to see Dumbledore."

Nodding her head in understanding, Tonks links an arm with him, as James tightens his grip on the youth. James turns his head to let her know that he was ready to go. A moment later, Tonks fingers the emergency Portkey in her pocket and activates it.

Feeling that all too familiar tug on their bodies, pulling them somewhere. It is a moment later, when they find themselves in Dumbledore's office where the headmaster looks up at them in momentary confusion. He himself having felt that rise of ancient magic, he was getting ready to call the order when they had arrived. Noticing their extra passenger though, James looks at his former headmaster with an expression that Albus finds he can not refuse.

"Come, we shall take our guest to see Madame Pomphrey..."

Grateful as he cradles the young man in his arms even closer to him, in a fatherly way, Dumbledore allows James to leave first with himself and Tonks following. Respectfully saying nothing as they rush into the medical rooms of Hogwarts, Madame Pomphrey is about to say something as she spies a familiar face.

But instead she pauses and rushes towards the man instead, as she clucks over the unconscious youth in his arms. "Come Mr. Potter, place him over here." The nurse smiled gently as she fetched her wand and potions. Almost unwilling to let him go, James finds the older woman looking at him with a kind smile, that he knows all too well.

"Don't worry, you've been in my care long enough to know the only ones I hurt are the ones who try to leave before they are ready..." She states with a kind and yet authoratitve voice.

Grinning sheepishly, he bends down to lower the youth in the bed, and as he features become prominent, Dumbledore finds himself looking from the youth to James and back again. His eyes twinkle with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Well now, something tells me you already know about that strange magic influx earlier today."

Nodding his head as he steps away to allow the mediwitch to do her job, as he explains the events that has happened, he finds himself continuously glancing over at the youth in the bed.

"Hmmm have you ruled out glamours or polyjuice?"

Shaking his head, James looks over at the headmaster with a small measure of hope in his eyes. "No, but I believe him..." He said haltingly. "Albus, I have only seen eyes like Lily's on one other person. Only to watch them snuffed out by Voldemort 15 years ago... I... I know that this is Harry."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Dumbledore was about to comment when the youth had screamed then.

The scream was one of pure and simple agony. And a pain unlike any James had ever felt before entered his very soul, as he watched something dark and extremely malevolent rise from his son. Black and evil this aura exuded, causing not only Dumbledore to whip out his wand, but himself as well. Pomphrey backing up in fear, she struggles within herself to plunge under the darkness, so that she may protect her patient as best she can. For the boy was now in the throes of a full grand mal seizure. His body harshly contorting into positions not normal for anyone.

But when that darkness whirled at their actions, James and Dumbledore, both felt rage. A rage unlike any directed at them before, with intense hatred. And a rage that feels all too familiar to one of the men...

**YOU!**

Tonks who was outside at the moment in respect, and to be on guard for trouble, had rushed in at that moment. Her fear evident as she looked upon that mass was the moment a golden ethereal light erupted from the youth within the bed. A light that not only fought and captured the darkness, but also worked to soothe and calm the boy with its gentle light.

Dumbledore and the others watch in amazement, as the light from the boy reaches and pulls at the darkness. The gold surrounding that dark aura, it imprisons it within its warmth and purity. Struggling to keep it from escaping as it sinks back into the body of the youth underneath...

Finally gone, the pain and seizures stops, and as the Nurse rushes back and forth with all new medicines and bandages. Blood is now leaking fast from a jagged scar upon the boys head. Red and angry, it slowly closes up, faster than any ordinary scar will upon the boys scar.

"What the hell was that...?" James worded with fear of and for this youth. He feels deep down in his heart, that this is Harry. But yet...

"Can't be..."

"Albus...?"

Whirling around, Albus pauses to look at him with a kind smile. "James, I think you will have your hands full. If I am right...he will need you. He will need you and Lily to keep him sane. For right now though let Madame Pomphrey look after him, if what I am thinking is occurring. He will need all his strength for the battles to come."

Confused at the comment, James simply nods his head. Dumbledore's words sinking through, he wonders what the older wizard is looking up. "Go ahead and go Mr. Potter. He will be safe with me for a little while." The woman said with a gentle smile, as she worked on stopping the tremors in his slender body.

Looking grateful, James all but flies out the door, to head towards the headmaster's office. His hazel eyes wondering so many things...

That he inadvertently runs into his son Matthias...

"Dad? What are you doing here?" The 14 year old replied with a curious gaze. His eyes a rich hazel much like his own, is combined with messy red hair and tanned skin from too much Quidditch outside. Hesitant to answer, yet knowing that sooner or later his son would find out, James looks at him with a kind smile. "To be honest son, right now I am not to sure. But do me a favor, send a message to your mother and tell her I'm here and..."

"And what?"

"That I might be bringing someone back with me..."

Startled by his comment, Matthias is about to ask another question, when James turns him around and gives him a gentle shove. "Get going...I have to speak with Dumbledore..."

That said, Matthias watches as the Gargoyle, leading to the headmaster's office, opens and his dad disappears beyond it. Puzzled being the understatement right now, the 14 year old, can't help but feel something changing in the air of Hogwarts itself. Still, knowing how much his mother worries about his family, Matthias turns and heads towards the owlery, intent on fulfilling his dad's request.

In the meantime, James is looking at Dumbledore, who is conversing with a puzzled and yet happy nurse from St. Mungos. His hand rose up to James to indicate a moment, as he commented a few things before saying goodbye.

Turning towards the younger man, Albus looks puzzled as well as happy?

"Albus what is going on?"

"I believe miracles of a sort James. Miracles...I was just speaking to the Head Nurse at St. Mungos who was delightfully informing me that Miss Ginerva Weasely had somehow come around... and is asking to see Harry Potter."

Surprised at this James gives a small smile. Considering his job at the ministry often puts him into contact with Arthur Weasely he was glad that his friend now has his daughter back. The incident with the Chamber and the Basilisk was indeed something that Arthur had to deal with everyday. It was only by pure luck that Albus had returned when he did to save her. But still it is the latter half of what Albus said that makes his eyes widen...

"She was asking for Harry?"

"Yes not to mention having an extreme desire to see her family among other things." Dumbledore said quietly. Not wanting to mention, the other comments she had made... comments that had disturbed the nurse and others.

"He's my son...my son..." James worded over and over, his happiness at the mere thought of the young man in the infirmary being his missing eldest child warms his very soul. The young girl's words making him feel like he could honestly fly with the joy he has long sinced missed with Harry's presence.

"Tell me James, when...when that black power erupted from our young Mr., Potter, did you recognize the voice?" Albus said quietly. Wishing he did not have to ruin what could be a joyous occasion, but knowing he must to not only protect this man, but many others. Especially a 16 year old boy, who looks as if he has suffered much...

Paling as he looks back at the one single, word, James turns white in realization as that Dark voice penetrates his skull.

"Voldemort..."

"Indeed...and that is what worries me James. How is it that Voldemort is inside that body, when we know for a fact he is in hiding ever since, the incident at the World Cup three years ago?" Albus said quietly and much to James's surprise. He finds himself doubting, no matter how strong the protest of his heart. "I believe there is much we need to ask Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley when they are fully recovered."

Getting up to walk away and think, the Headmaster of Hogwarts says one more thing. Something that despite his increasing doubts now makes him smile...

"He looks too much like you not to be your son James."

Grinning in response, he leaves the office and walks back towards the infirmary...

Which brings us to this point; Harry has not woken up yet. Instead he has more or less slept fitfully. But what was odd, that whenever it had gotten bad, to the point that it would cause him to seize up. It was James, who got him to calm down, simply by grabbing onto his trembling form and rocking him as he done his children many times before in the past.

Right now he was sleeping soundly, James having just eased him into bed again. That's when a familiar and friendly voice spoke up in awe.

"Holy Merlin It's a mini-Prongs!"

Turning around to see dark eyes and long dark hair, James takes a moment to drag a certain impish friend of his, by the name of Sirius Black out of the room.

"Prongs?!"

"Sirius listen, that...that's Harry." James stated. Deciding that for his friend and brother in all but blood, straight and to the point was his best option. "That's my Harry!"

Startled by his friend's words, the fun loving auror is about to comfort his friend, when he finds himself gazing into those eyes. "You're serious aren't you?"

Looking into the dark eyes of his friend, James nods his head and starts telling him of the events at the cemetery and the conversation that he had with Dumbledore earlier in the day. The auror listening, Sirius can't help but see why James remains where he is.

"So you really believe this kid is Harry, Prongs?"

"Yes... There is something about him. Something that pulls at me Padfoot, I wish...I wish you could feel what I mean." James replies quietly. Suddenly pausing for a moment, he looks at Sirius with a puzzled expression. "Why are you here?"

"Lily..." Sirius replied with a grin. "She's worried about you Prongsie..."

Giving a soft smile, he looks back at the boy sleeping. "Stay with him will you Padfoot? I'm going to fire call Lily, and tell her what's going on."

"Be happy to mate!"

With that said, James turns towards Dumbledore's office as once again Sirius enters the white ward of the Hogwarts Infirmary. Looking fondly at the many times he had spent there, Sirius found himself startled as tremors once again take place from a bed containing the younger and more then probable Harry Potter.

Rushing towards the bed alongside Madame Pomphrey, both stop short as the young teenager sits up and looks at Sirius with wild dazed green eyes that soften with hope.

"Padfoot?" A voice asked almost desperately as they stare at him. "Is that really you Padfoot?"

"Yeah it's me kiddo..." Sirius found himself responding gently as he approached. Not really knowing the youth before him, and wondering how he knew his nickname. He finds himself allowing the youth to reach out and touch him. Pushing in his cheeks and everything...

"It is you!" The youth cried out as he all but threw himself into Sirius's arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't stop her from killing you! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!"

Surprised by his statement, Sirius is a little wary, but yet as the youth wraps his arms around him tightly, the older man couldn't help but return it. Something within him was crying in heartache at this young man's sorrow. Something that reaches out to his familial instincts that he wants to soothe so very much. "It's okay... It's okay..."

Neither one notices, the other man watching them with his own hazel eyes tinged green with envy.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Harry Potter_

_**Chapter 3**_

Envy, envy is such a small word. But it is one full of emotional turmoil and regret. It can tear apart the closest of friends. Or destroy a family with just one little word...

Watching the young boy whom he firmly believed to be his son, wrap his arms around his best friend like he needed to breathe. It gave rise to feelings that James would have never thought he could associate with the fun loving man who was his brother in all sense of the word. It was not a pretty feeling, but he could not help but feel it in his spirit.

Turning to walk away, James finds himself looking at a pair of bright green eyes, that are identical to the ones of the youth inside.

"Lily..."

"Where is he James?" The red headed woman pleaded desperately. "Where is my baby? Where is our son?!"

"In there with Sirius." He replied quietly and with a little bit of envy in his tone, that his wife did not hesitate to miss. "Where are Elisa and Jonathan?"

"With Remus at the moment, are you allright?!"

"I'm fine... He...he just woke up and said hello to Sirius first..."

Somehow understanding how it must have happened, Lily wisely remained silent. She remembers how much Harry had been close to the both of them before Voldemort had done what he did. To have him back would be like a dream come true to him and her both. Reaching out she hugs him offering her love and will to understand and not judge things as they are seen.

"I need to see my baby..." Lily cried out as she let go of her husband and ran into the room. Sirius startled by her footsteps as was the youth. Lily finds herself in tears as the young man stands up to approach her. Weak and supported by Sirius, the young man whom had become lucid with the auror's proximity was almost in a daze again at the sight of the red headed woman in front of him.

"Mum?"

"Harry baby..." Lily cried out, as Harry's legs started to give out from under him. Weak as a newborn kitten, the youth was caught by not only her but another man. One who looked too much like him, to not be...

"Dad...?"

"Hi son..." James said quietly at the shock of his appearance. His own envious feelings of the greetings given to Sirius flaring up, he is startled as the youth looks at both he and his wife with a desperate hope.

"Is this heaven?" Harry cried as he wrapped his arms around both James and Lily. The red headed woman looking over his shoulder at her husband, both have tears of joy in their eyes at the way that the youth between them tries to dig himself deeper into their arms. Whispering Mum and Dad constantly in desperation of their presence as if telling himself that they were there.

Sirius trying to resist the urge to cry gives up and clutches Madame Pomphrey beside him. The older woman clucking gently, with tears of her own, hands him a spare handkerchief which he takes gratefully. A little bit of a loud sound as he blows his nose, causes the reunited trio of a sort to look at him and giggle.

"Typical Padfoot..." Harry grinned happily as Sirius looked sheepish. But the sheepishness turned to shock at what the youth had called him.

"What did you call him?" James asked with amazement. Lily smiling with warmth and happiness, they look at the confused youth, who stares at them uncertainly.

"Uhh...Padfoot?" Harry said in confusion. "Was I not supposed to?"

"How did you know Harry?" Lily asked curiously. "You were only a baby last time you saw him."

"No I wasn't. I saw him at the Department of Mysteries just last year! When...when Bella killed him..." He responded sadly as he looked at Sirius. "Didn't you tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"About the prophecy, Voldemort! Everything!" That moment, the auror was about to protest when a flashback of some sort over whelmed him.

**_Sirius observes himself sitting in a dank cell. One although he has never been there as a 'guest', he has visited others who resided. Why...why was he in Azkaban? _**

**_The memory shifts to him changing shape to defend Harry and two other children. From Remus?_**

**_Memory shifting again, this one is longer and more important then anything. Sirius watched as thinner and yet healthier version of himself fought with a woman who could only be his cousin Bellatrix. Looking at the area around this vision for lack of a better term, he recognized a room at Ministry of Magic. _**

**_Still, turning back to where he was fighting, he could hear no words or no spells being said. But he knew that despite his haggard appearance, he was fighting for someone important to him._**

**_Faintly as he feels himself being pulled farther away, he could see Harry struggling in a fight of his own against others cloaked similar to his cousin. To get to himself..._**

**_That's when he saw it..._**

**_In trying to avoid a familiar green light, he had stumbled back..._**

**_And into the Veil of Death_**

Shaking off the vision as it disappears; his emotions are running wild as he looked at Harry with a confused gaze. "I...was in Azkaban? I fell through the Veil of Death?"

Looking up at him, like a child with his hand in the cookie jar, Harry nods his head, vindicated by Sirius's words. "But how...how do I know that? The older man replied. "Fifteen years ago, I was on a mission tracking down death eaters! And yet I remember clearly coming back to avenge Lily and James..."

His own words, betraying his confusion as the horrible vision or perhaps memory exerts itself. Looking at Harry, he was stunned at the youth, who despite his smile looks puzzled as well. "You survived an Aveda Kedevra?"

"I believe he did Sirius Black." Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry upon seeing him, was happy and relieved at a familiar and helpful face approaches the small group of people. "I believe that while he is indeed our Harry Potter, I have a suspicion that he is also not ours at the same time."

"Headmaster...?" Harry whispered as well with a quiet kind of hope. The boy reaching out to the elderly wizard, even Albus is affected by the need in the boy's voice for his confirmation.

Confused now, everyone looks at the old Headmaster in puzzlement, as he happily greets Harry with a firm handshake that turns into a warm hearted hug. "It is me dear Mr. Potter...but for right now rest." The elderly wizard replied as he encouraged James and Lily to lower the youth back into bed.

"What do you mean Albus? How is he my Harry while at the same time not?" Lily asked with a befuddled expression. Her eyes looking at her oldest now, she finds him being somewhat supported by her husband as he struggles to sit up. The small group retreating to either side of Harry's bed as the boy clutches desperately to James and Lily's hands. Not wanting to let either of them go.

"I believe, that Harry's body is this timeline's but his soul and mind is that of another Harry.' Albus replied quietly. The confusion still spread, it takes the fact that he watches Harry pale at his words, the youth pulls away from loving touches as he buries his head deep into pulled up legs. The strength to hide coming from no where as the longing for death emerges. "I'm not dead am I? I'm not in heaven with Mum, Dad, and Sirius." Harry muttered listlessly. "That thing inside me saved itself somehow..."

Lily though clutched the boy to her warmly, as did James seconds later. "Don't you even think of death young man. Your father and I don't give a shit what Albus says. You are stil our son and we will love you regardless."

Hearing her words, the young teen was startled and then crying once again within her embrace. The boy so lost, everyone could not help but allow him the time he needed with his family. Still...

"I see you are very perceptive, young Mr. Potter." Albus said sadly. "Now may I ask how did you know?"

Looking up at him and the others, Harry tells them about that night Hermione explained things concerning the connection between himself and Voldemort as well as the Horcruxes. Albus and his family, listens to each word spoken and of the impossibility of it all happening. As their faces grow pale, they all look at one another.

"That would explain so much James." Sirius stated in quiet worry and thought. So unlike him to those who know him, and yet none argue against his words. "That would explain why the curses never work against him..."

"He turned my son...into a HORCRUX!" James shouted in rage. Sirius reacting to stop him before he does anything, Harry watches as the two men wrestle. Lily clutching him close to her, he savors the mother's worry she gives off for him. Never having felt it before, he can't help but want to curl up like a child that he has long since forgotten to be in her arms...

Dumbledore watching this, notices how the youth is getting tired and yet needing the touch and affection like a starved animal of Lily. Saying nothing, he whispers a muffled spell that causes James to sleep instantly. Nodding at Sirius who picks him up, Madame Pomphrey helps the other man place James in a bed as he turns to Harry and Lily.

"So..."

Lily shaking her head as Dumbledore attempts to talk again, gestures that Harry has fallen asleep in her arms. Her motherly instincts warm and happy at the thought of the boy in her arms, being her son, she does not care if he was one from a different world. The way he had looked at her, with such desire and need...

What mother couldn't help but want to reach out and fulfill that craving for love?

Smiling in understanding as Lily did not want to leave or release her precious bundle in her eyes. Albus beckons to Sirius who nods his head, knowing he can try and talk to young Mr. Potter later, Albus has a curious set of questions for Sirius who is still troubled by what he himself had said.

"Sirius, may I ask how you knew what happened to the one he knows?"

The white sheep of the Black Family looks sheepish as he honestly stares at his former Headmaster. "To be honest I don't know Albus. When he had mentioned seeing me in the Ministry last year, I was about to protest, when I felt something."

"What do you mean felt?"

"It's hard to describe. It was a feeling of wanting to prove something..." Sirius replied. "I can clearly remember tailing Lucius Malfoy last year as he went across Europe trying to gauge Voldemort's plans. But at the same time..."

"You remember what happened at the Ministry in his eyes."

"Yes...how can that be? And how the hell do I have memories of being in Azkaban!"

"I think...and it would explain Harry's appearance here, and Miss Weasely's awakening, Sirius is because in his original timeline. You are **dead**..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

While Sirius discussed things with Albus concerning the events going on. Lily watched as the love of her life and her son. Her very much alive and grown son slumber in their beds. Although James was forced, because of his anger and rage, she knew he reacted out of a desire to protect, this young man.

Knowing that he felt like her, they did not care, that this Harry had used the body of their son for his own. The feelings of their hearts could not be denied...

This boy...the beautiful young man was their son...

Moving his hair to the side, as she would Matthias, Elisa, or Jonathan, she runs her finger over a jagged scar upon his forehead. As she does so, she shivers as a single memory overwhelms her...

**_No don't take my baby!_**

**_Stand aside mudblood!_**

**_No I won't! I won't let you take Harry!_**

**_Aveda Kedevra!_**

Shivering in a quiet fear as a bright green light aims towards her figure; she is brought out of it by the thrashing figure of the youth beside her.

"No...no I won't let you take them!"

Horrified by what happens next, Lily finds a dark aura rising from within the youth again. The gold light struggling to keep it in, the red headed witch can't help but dive under the darkness to protect the young man from whatever is happening to him.

But it is what happens next, that shocks not only herself...

But also those who return into the room, to watch in awe...

At the moment of contact from her body upon his, the gold light roars, with strength and power to surround that vile blackness struggling to be free. Because a matching gold light erupts from her own body to aide it.

Pushing and pulling at the darkness away, the golden auras from both Lily and the thrashing youth fight the black aura of evil. Winning and overwhelming it, the lights struggle with one another.

Both wanting to protect it from the other, in the end, the aura seems to split and as each gold light takes half of the darkness within. Lily and Harry both begin to scream in pain...


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Harry Potter_

_**Chapter 4**_

Madame Pomphrey now looks over all three Potters with an attitude of a mother hen. Having cast several spells the mother and son had stopped screaming in reaction to the painful experience of assimilating the darkness. Albus almost afraid to look, checks Harry's forehead to find that although the scar was still there. It looked partially healed compared to before. Turning to Lily, he moves the

"Interesting..."

"What is?"

"Something I will have to ask of Lily once she wakes up. In the meantime I suggest we place the three of them together Poppy. If I am right, contact with James will protect them from any other events."

Nodding her head, Sirius approaches to aide the mediwitch who smiles gratefully. Lily already somewhat in the bed with Harry was levitated by the nurse, as Harry was by Sirius. Both of them, moved towards James, Poppy gestures to Albus who enlarges the bed to fit them comfortably.

Lily placed on one side of the older Potter and Harry on the other. The contact they have with his body brings the golden light forward once more. But this time emanating from James himself, it forms some kind of shield. The tremors that the woman and teen were having stop and an almost sort of peaceful countenance is the only feeling they receive. As both mother and son surrender to calm sleep provided for them by the man in the middle.

"It seems she was right..." Albus mused quietly.

"Who Albus...?" Sirius questioned as he and Poppy were gently pulled away by the elderly wizard.

"Me Padfoot..." A soft and feminine voice replied.

Startled by yet another person coming forward, Sirius looks to find one of the newer ghosts at Hogwarts approaching him. One that Poppy knows well...

"Miss Granger...how...how could you have aged?"

"Because I died older in mine and Harry's original timeline..." She replied as she floated over to her friend. Her smile is true and genuine as she looks at her friend, who now has an arm around him from his father in his sleep.

"When Harry attempted to kill himself, to destroy the last remaining soul inside him, I think he did an ancient soul magic to save himself. There are no words to describe it to be honest, but I guess when you become a spirit you just know it. And that's how we came here...to be honest I kind of didn't expect it." The young ghost replies in amusement. "I expected to see him among with Ron and the others in heaven..."

"Instead you find yourself here...in a different timeline..."

"Yes, and considering myself and the Hermione of this world, merged, I know I died because of the troll my first year. Just out of curiosity Headmaster...did Quirrel get the stone?"

Albus shakes his head as Sirius and Madame Pomphrey listen in surprise.

"You knew of the Philosopher's stone?' Sirius stated in awe. He and James both had been among the guards to escort it after that year, to Flamel, from Voldemort's repeated attempts to get it.

"Yes...first year. Myself, Ron, and Harry stopped Quirrel from getting it for his Master. It was that year Albus told Harry what his mother had done to save him..."

About to ask what he had said, Albus is filled with memories of that exact discussion.

**_Ahh yes Mr. Potter, you wish to know why Quirrel could not touch you? It was because of your mother._**

**_My mother?_**

**_Yes, when she sacrificed herself for you, she left a very special kind of protection. One that seeped into your very skin Harry, it was love._**

**_Love?_**

**_Yes. Something so pure...and so meaningful is an emotion that Voldemort does not understand. Her love protected you._ **

Looking up with an amused twinkle in his eyes, he finds the ghost staring at him with questions. "It seems I am dead in your timeline as well Miss Granger?"

"Yes... Professor Snape killed you at the end of our Sixth year." Hermione replied softly. "Harry was most upset about that, considering he witnessed it. Especially since in our time line...well...in our time line he cid not find out until Snape's own death that it was at your request. You had just apparently taken out a ring that was one of the Horcruxs... It was killing you...you had the Elder Wand. You figured if in death you can die the last Master. No one else could use it. It also helped in the fact that you wanted to save Draco Malfoy, whom Voldemort had ordered to kill you. Malfoy was to much of a coward though..."

"I see... Am I right about the light then. That is was in your time line, Lily succeeded in saving Harry."

The ghostly teen nods her head. "Yes...Lily died for him. Your words was that it was love for Harry that protected him. I believe that is the gold light keeping the darkness inside him. The love of a mother..."

"For her child, as James wants only to protect."

"It manifested for him as well Headmaster."

"That is good, may I ask who else might be contacting me?"

"Arthur, Ron, and Ginny Weasely." The ghost replied with careful thought. "Perhaps Professor Snape, I think you would find Malfoy Sr. is on the run as well. The Weaselys were the ones after all who stopped him in our timeline. Possibly Cedric Diggory also, he died during our Fourth year at the Triwizard tournament...Harry will need to know about him if he is still alive in this timeline. For with his death Cedric's ghost was responsible for saving him during the Tri-Wizard tournament in a duel against Voldemort."

"He is Miss Granger." Albus replied cheerily. "Anyone else?"

"Not that I can think of right away."

"Good good...now that it is late may I suggest we let the Potters sleep in peace under Miss Granger's watch as we ourselves go to bed." The elder wizard stated in amusement. "Come Sirius allow me to show you to the Gryffindor guest rooms..."

Nodding his head, as he stifles a yawn, Madame Pomphrey now speaks with the older teenage ghost about various things and ways to wake her up. All the while as the only patients in the room sleep on...

**Elsewhere, in the Burrow...**

Arthur finds himself, looking at his son across the table with confusion in his eyes. The same kind of looks returning, Arthur can't help but be mad and yet relieved at the same time of the presence of the skinny youth next to him. Although upset at the depression his son has been in since hsi sister's death his second year, resulting in this skinny and gothic looking youth in front of him. A part of him feels a strange overwhelming relief...

His son is alive... But he has aways known that so why is he...why is he relieved?

"Dad..."

"Yeah Ron..."

"Why...why do I want to see Harry Potter?" The red head replied quietly. "I know I don't know anyone by that name. But yet...I want to see him..."

About to respond, the fireplace behind him roars unexpectedly. Both the father and son turning around, they look to find the image of Albus Dumbledore looking at them with a gentle smile.

"Aaah I thought you two might be awake with the events going on." The wizard stated with a small smile.

"Why do I have a feeling you know why we are here Albus?" Arthur replied with a wary look. "And why someone we don't even know is constantly at the moment in our thoughts?"

"Because it has something to do with our guest this evening," The old man responded with a humorous twinkle in his eye. "I believe that if anyone might recognize him it would be your son Ron."

Stepping forward, the thin and gangly youth approaches the flaming head of the Headmaster in the fireplace, with a hopeful and yet questioning gaze. "Is he all right? Is Harry all right?"

"He's fine young Mr. Weasely. He's sleeping right now, but I have a feeling he wouldn't mind seeing a familiar face in the morning."

Looking at Arthur, the older Weasely nods his head with a look of happiness in his eyes. "Would tomorrow around 10 be all right Albus?"

"Certainly Arthur, but make it for 12. It will give young Harry time to get to know his family here as well. You also might want to make a stop at St. Mungos as well. I do believe Miss Weasely will be fine and desiring to come home."

Happiness of a different sort overwhelms Arthur and Ron both as they look at one another. The same kind of dual memories that others have experienced deep in their minds, they understand that Ginny has been in the hospital since an incident her first year. But at the same time they both remember other things with an older and wise Weasely girl...

Arthur remembers taking a Killing curse from Malfoy to save her life...

While Ron remembers him clasping hands with her to destroy...a cup?

"We'll be there Albus..." Arthur replied with steely determination. "We'll be there..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**The following day...**

James stirred awake, and was about to yell for someone, when he realized that he was not alone. Recognizing the familiar feel of Lily beside him, he looks to the side to find Harry next to him.

"Your presence calmed them down, kept the nightmares away..." Replies a young female voice, close to them, and as he looks up, he sees the ghost of a teenage girl smiling at him.

"Do I know you?"

"I don't know, probably not, but Harry knows who I am." She replied. "After all in our timeline we were best of friends. I'm Hermione Granger."

"So you're the one who explained the theory about Voldemort and the connection he has to my son."

"He told you that?" Hermione responded pleasantly as she floated up a little bit more to look at them. "He must be so happy to see you then. After all it was his dream to get to know you and your wife..."

"Can...can you tell me what happened to us?"

"You don't already know?"

Looking at her, James found memories pouring into his mind now. Memories, that is very similar to ones he has had before. But with a clear difference...

**_Lily he's here. Go now!_**

**_James I can help!_**

**_NO! Get Harry and get out of here!_**

**_Watching as his wife flee up the stairs as before, James is thrown hard to the side of his home as the door is blown open. _**

**_How...how the hell did you find us?_**

**_Blame a cowardly rat Potter... Now...where is your son. _**

**_I would rather die! Then let you get your filthy hands on Harry._**

**_So be it..._**

James watches as what could probably be the shortest duel on record happens. Dodging countless curses thrown at him, by not only Voldemort, but also his Death Eaters, he stands almost at a standstill as a familiar green light races towards him.

"I died...?"

"Yes...when Harry was a year and a half old." Hermione replied softly. Floating into a chair beside their bed, the young woman looked at him contemplatively, despite her ghostly spirit. "Pettigrew in our time was too much of a coward to do anything. He simply scuttled to Voldemort and told him where to go."

"That rat..." James muttered murderously. "When I get my hands on him..."

"Harry needs you first though Mr. Potter." Hermione replied with wisdom. The older man looking up, he sees the teenaged girl looking at her friend with such worry and loss.

"Except for Ginny, whom I understand has fully been able to return, the rest of us...well the rest of us are not fully the same." Hermione replied. "It can change many things. I'm sure Sirius could tell you, that even though he does not know Harry. A part of him doesn't want to let him go... experiences in Azkaban can change a person you know."

"How...how did he end up in Azkaban?"

"Hmmmm...to be honest I don't know if I should tell you. I mean it is his memory."

"Go ahead Hermione; I would like to know how I did as well. All I have our images really...Images with no explanation..." Turning around to find said man coming in. The ghost nods her head in response. The look of confusion on Sirius's features is only compounded by the dark eyes of a sleepless night.

"In our timeline when the Potters were killed, Sirius went after Pettigrew." Hermione stated quietly. "Having caught up to him, Peter started raving about how Sirius had killed the Potters. And then the rat proceeded to cut off his own finger as he blew himself and 12 muggles up in the middle of the street, to escape. Tell me what would the aurors or police think of when they see what is left?"

Paling at this, Sirius trembles as James clutches both Harry and Lily to him in death grips. The latter stirring awake now as the former lets out a little whimper of protest in his sleep.

"James...what is it...?" Lily murmured sleepily, but as she looks at the ghost floating in a chair, on one side, she turns to find Sirius beside them looking at said ghost in horror.

"They would have thought I did it. Hell I would I have thought I did it..."

"Yes, so despite your protests, Minister Fudge at the time threw you in Azkaban right away. No trial or anything."

Letting out a sound of rage, Sirius accidentally knocks the bed, forcing Lily to fully come to as well as Harry. Green eyes opening up in confusion, Harry finds himself looking at his mother across from him. Her face a little pale, he looks to find Hermione in their school uniform gazing down at him.

What throws him though is the fact that she is a ghost...

"Hermione?"

_"Hello Harry..."_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Harry Potter..._

_**Chapter 5**_

"_Hello Harry_..."

Startled by the fact that not only one of his best friend's is a ghost, but that she also remembers him, his jaw just drops as she smiles warmly.

"Harry, I don't know how you did it, but whatever happened when you tried...you brought us with you." The young woman replied with a kind look. "I would say more on my theory, which I have already told the Headmaster. But I agree with his sentiments and that we shall wait for others to arrive."

"Others?" Harry asked dumfounded, still not having gotten over the shock, that Hermione was a ghost of all things.

The teenager looking a little bit exasperated at him causes James to chuckle a little bit as he sits up. Helping Harry beside him, with Lily who protests over him and their son moving, both of them look at one another momentarily and smile.

The red head not taking no for an answer, as she scrambles over the both of them. She turns to check her returned baby, and for once Harry doesn't complain about being stuck in bed beside his father. Instead he is in quiet wonder, as despite who he is, they want him so much...

_It is because they don't care if you are using the body of their dead son. To them they love you simply because you** are** their son**...**_

Hearing his own rational mind trying to sort things out, it is the bright green eyes of the red headed woman looking at him with such motherly affection, which breaks him. Lily pauses as he reaches out to hug her again desperately...

"I've missed you Mum..." He cries as the realization of her living presence hits him. Sirius looks at the ghost who is already beating a retreat and follows. Despite his own longing to share in the affections of the family, that has long since considered him one of their own. Even he knows when to not get involved...

Still taking one last look, he finds James staring at him with a look of gratefulness, he whispers one name. Nodding his head, he exits out the door as Lily returns the heartfelt words with her own. "I've missed you too baby."

James smiling as Lily places her hands at on both sides of Harry's face, she smiles with tears in her own eyes. "I am never going to let you go. I am not going to lose you again Harry."

"Same goes for me son..." James whispered as Lily clutches their now eldest to her. The sixteen year old turning those expressive eyes to him, just lunges for James, whose arms open to welcome and give the need for affection in those starved eyes.

"Dad...I've missed you so much!"

Not knowing what to say, James just wraps his arms around Harry and holds him tight. One arm opening wide, Lily smiles as she leans into it...

"We have our Harry back Lily..."

Smiling in response, James takes the initiative to quiz Harry on his life...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Three hours later...**

Walking in with the Weaselys at noon, Harry although wearing hospital robes provided to him by Madame Pomphrey, finds his eyes drawn to two of the redheads in particular. Getting up slowly and with Lily's aid, he finds himself all but knocked back as the youngest and only daughter of the Weasely clan pounces on him.

"Harry! You're alive! You're alive!"

"Hello Ginny..." Harry said softly. "Why didn't you stay behind...why didn't you remain safe, like I asked you to!" The 15 year old girl glaring a little bit, while at the same time smiling warmly at his words, looks at him in such a way, that makes James and Sirius smirk. The latter poking his friend in the side. "Like father like son...you and red heads."

Lily is muffled by a hand as she protests, having just gotten Harry back, she wasn't ready for him to have a girlfriend. The Weaselys though look at one another, some with puzzlement as both Ron and Arthur approach. Their own confusion at the situation firmly in place, Harry looks to find that although a little more haggard, a very welcome sight.

This time he himself does the leaping as Ron gets pushed to the floor as he is tackled by the young man.

"You git! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I didn't mean to Harry! But the Death eaters were too close!" Ron found himself stating plaintively and much to the surprise of himself and the others. Scrambling up as Harry gets off of him, Ron finds himself even more confused at the words he himself spilled. "How...how did I know that?" The gothic looking youth replied shakily.

"Because we were fighting them when we died Ron..." Ginny replied as she looked at her elder brother. The other Weaselys in shock are about to protest, but when Arthur holds his hand out, they stop.

"Trust me, I don't know how Molly, kids, but Ron and Ginny are telling the truth. I killed Malfoy I think didn't I?"

"Arthur?" Molly states as she steps forward, as Harry nods his head in confirmation at his question. The elder man puzzled even more, it is the confusion on Molly's features that brings him out. He kisses his wife with such tenderness, that the woman is at a loss for what to say.

Even then, Harry surprises the elder woman by hugging her tightly. His words of thank you for all you have done for me were so sincere and so loving, that it even reached out to the Weasley Matriarch's soul and pulled at it with love.

Turning to the Potters, Arthur looks at Harry with confusion and yet relief at the state of the black haired youth. Molly letting him go with a gentle smile on her features the Weasely boys just look on with utter confusion as Arthur speaks again. "We saved them...didn't we?"

"Yes...you, Hermione...Ron...Ginny...you guys gave me the strength I needed along with Mum and Dad to do it. But...I don't know how you guys came here with me..."

"According to Miss Granger here, she believes you called them to help you contain that which is within you." Albus replied as he walked in. Sirius and Remus behind him, along with Hermione floating in, the Headmaster is startled as an Irate red headed woman by the name of Lily Evans-Potter comes up to him and decks him.

"MUM!"

"Lily!"

About to protest even more so, Hermione just giggles uncontrollably as does Ron and Ginny. The adults and others looking in the room puzzled. Lily goes off and starts ranting about how stupid Albus was for leaving her son with a bunch of abusive muggles.

Arthur chuckling himself, although not knowing why, it takes a few minutes for things to settle down before the talking begins. Lily though realizing that Remus is here looks at him with an expression that he knows all to well.

"They are with Matthias and his friends in Gryffindor..." The Werewolf replied much the Lily's relief.

Now with everything settled, Albus despite nursing a black eye much to his amusement, turns to a ghost who looks at them with a pleased expression.

"Would you please explain the sudden arrival of young Harry over there as well as some of the other strange occurrences?"

"I believe that when Harry attempted to kill himself, to protect our timeline. The last remaining parts of Voldemort's soul attempted to restart things." The ghost replied with a little bit of a wince. "That is about the best I can phrase it, but because we, that is the Weaselys, myself, Sirius, and the ghosts of Harry's parents helped him against Voldemort in that battle, were summoned again I guess."

"Summoned?" Ron asked with confusion. His eyes drifting towards Harry who grins at him, Ron finds himself returning the smile much to the delight of his family. To most of them, it has been a long time since the youth had given a genuine happy look.

"Yes...when the battle came to a close where it all started. Somehow Harry summoned us, asking us for aide." Hermione replied. "We helped him harness the wild magic..."

Dumbledore and the others grow silent, as they turn to Harry with awe. No one saying anything, the ghost of Harry's friend continues to speak. When Harry succeeded in destroying everything and then attempted to kill himself to be sure of it, I think Voldemort's soul acted to save itself. Ripping time at the moment, Harry I believe subconsciously tried to fight it. But in his state of weakened power after channeling all that magic..."

"He couldn't do it...we had to help him keep Voldemort from escaping" James states with surprised emotion. "I don't know how I know that I just know we had to do it. We brought Harry here to this timeline...because counterparts of ourselves were here."

"Yes...I believe those of us that helped Harry were pulled with him to help." Hermione replied. "I know that I died in the bathroom here my first year with the troll, yet I also clearly remember dying at a museum in the States. I believe that because there can not be two of us in any universe, those of us who came with Harry or merging with the ones here. It explains why I aged from an 11 year old ghost to a 16 going on 17 year old one."

"And why even though I never went to Azkaban...I clearly remember the feel of the Dementors..." Sirius responded as he shivers in reflex. "So why..."

"To help Harry..." Ginny said simply. "To help him contain the beast inside..."

Other then the ghostly Hermione, young woman was one of the only ones who remembered bits and pieces of the struggle that she and the others had in keeping the dark spirit confined.

"Indeed..." Albus said with a smile that turns into a pensive look. "I also believe we might have another problem then. Although you guys may have finally succeeded in destroying Voldemort in your timeline, he is not gone in ours."

Harry stiffens in response to that bit of news. His eyes rolling back in his head, Lily shrieks in pain as not only does she sense it, but that she could hear the struggle her son is having with that vile beast inside him.

**_I will be free of you Potter!_**

**_I will not let you out!_**

**_You will! You will let me join with my other self!_**

**_I would rather die first!  
_**

**_I can make sure of that Potter!_**

"James we have to do something!" Lily cried out. Oblivious to the fact that as Sirius and Remus rush to support her as she plummets towards the floor, James has already moved into action. The elder Potter rushing to his son, who is now in a seizure of some kind, he places his hand firmly on Harry's chin forcing the youth to look at him through pain filled eyes.

"Fight him Harry! Fight him! I know you can do it!" James yelled as he and Ron as well as one of the Weasely twins held him down. The other is restraining Ginny, with help from one of the other Weasely members. Their struggle almost identical to the one Lily is giving Remus and Sirius...

"Come on mate." Ron replied. "I may be confused and not know you like I wish to or vice versa, but you have to. Listen to your dad."

"Fight Harry. Come on son...fight that son of a bitch." James repeated as Harry arches so far up, that Ron and the other Weasely are all but lifted off the ground. Lily yells in agony, as she collapses into Sirius and Remus's arms in pain.

"I just got you back Harry, and like your mom said I am not going to let you go so **FIGHT!" **With that last exclamation, a radiant gold light, brighter then any of the events before erupts from James body. Pushing at that black aura that struggles to escape the weaker light of his son, and that of his wife the brightness of it forces it back within the flesh of Harry's body. Ending the struggle for now...

As Harry collapsed back to the ground, they all looked at the youth with mixtures of fear, worry, and pity.

Fear of what Harry held, worry at the sanity of his mind, and pity because what it could to him...

Helping Harry up himself, alongside Ron, the youth gave tired green eyes to everyone. "Sorry about that, ever since that part of him woke inside me, he's been rather argumentative against me keeping him prisoner till they day I die."

Albus grins in amusement as a flurry of protests at his giving apologies erupts. Molly set free, clucks over him as she would any of her brood, as does Lily. Whom despite her intense headache does the same thing. The two women looking at one another as Ginny takes over reaming him out for scaring her half to death, they somehow smile in approval over the choices of their children.

James smirking a little bit, Ron knows of something that will lighten the mood of many, despite the insanity...

"Say Padfoot..."

"Hmmm?" Sirius responded with a curious look. "Did Harry tell you about the time we drove a flying car into the whomping willow our second year?" The youth replied with a grin. "I don't know how I am remembering this, but now that I think about it...I find it kind of funny. I think professor McGonagall said we broke some kind of record for the fastest detention gotten."

Everyone's eyes dropping in surprise, they all look to Harry and Ron with only two emotions on their faces. Sirius and James looks at one another with proud smirks on their faces as Remus and Arthur groan. Molly and Lily, each whirl on their husbands to scold them, as the twins delightfully demand details.

An hour or so later, after the Weaselys leave with promises to visit later, Sirius and Remus say their goodbyes as well. Both men promising to stop equally at Harry's demands, Sirius because of his job and desire to get to know his godson. And Remus to help tutor Harry in seventh year studies...

Once Lily had found out that Harry had never completed his education...she was most insistent on it.

Now the small family alone, Lily looks at James and smiles warmly.

"Harry..."

"Yes Mum?"

Smiling warmly at the word flowing from his lips, a happy and delighted mother tells a young boy about his two brothers and little sister. The pleasure and happiness at having siblings on his features, Harry can't wait to meet them. 14 year old Matthias, who was apparently a fourth year Gryffindor, a recently turned 11 year old sister named Elisa and his youngest sibling 10 year old Jonathan.

"When can I meet them?" Harry replied excitedly. Never before having a brother or sister at all, the 16 year old was eager to meet his younger relatives. James smiling heads out of the room, as Lily curls up beside her Harry.

"**As soon as your father is able to tell them..."**


	6. Chapter 6

_I o not own Harry Potter_

_**Chapter 6**_

James found himself looking at the portrait of the Fat Lady with trepidation. Of his three younger children...Elisa will be the one who is pleased with Harry's arrival. Matthias and Jonathan...well that's another story.

Both of them, he and Lily have been having trouble with two of their now three boys because of their fierce competitiveness with one another. Not just in spells, but in pranks, and everything else that they could think of. Anything basically to give them an excuse to go at one another's throats.

Setting his face into one of pure determination, he states the password, and as the portrait opens, he leaps into an argument before it become a full fledged fight.

"Matthias and Jonathan cut it **OUT**!" He roared as the younger launched himself at the elder in rage. Catching the ten year old with a rapidly cast levitation spell, the dark haired child growls in frustration, but allows himself to be lowered to the ground. Matt, looks serious now as his father approaches...because of the fact that their full first names were used and not their nicknames...

Means something is up...

"But Dad! He started it!"

"I don't care who started it J.P." James replied in response. "Right now I have something to tell the three of you. Something that will change things...

Immensely curious now, the two boys and young girl leave the common room, following their father out as he searches for a more private room to talk in. As they are allowed into an empty classroom, by a passing Filch and Mrs. Norris, the older man gestures for the three of them to take a seat.

"What I have to tell you three came as a surprise to your mother and myself a few days ago." James started with a look of joy. The three kids looking at their parents warily, Elisa raises an eyebrow in curiosity as does J.P.

"Does it have something to do with Harry's grave, Dad?" The young girl asked with a befuddled look on her face. The fact that their father had said only a few days ago, means that after Tonks and her mother had gotten them away.

"Just like your mother..." James grinned as he ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance. "Very perceptive, for it does. You see...after you left I went to investigate what was happening. And well...what happened was nothing short of miraculous."

Always eager to hear of their dad's adventures and fights all three of them lean forward in anticipation. But what James says next is the biggest surprise that they have...

"I found someone lying on the grave..." James said quietly. "I found a 16 year old youth, whose name happened to be Harry Potter."

Silence reigns in the room for a second before happiness and protests emits from all three children. Just like he figured Elisa was delighted, that she had her big brother back. One thing about the eleven year old, compared to her brothers was that she had taken to Sirius's presence like a glove. He was willing to tell her stories about how her brother was as a baby and how much he had taken to driving their parents nuts as she had.

And when she had started to emulate him so much so that the older man who was hers and from what her parents had told her long ago, Harry's godfather, had been pleased. So pleased, that he had started to call her in his own affections his own personal Mini-me...

Matt was just silent as J.P. yelled all sorts of comments and questions at their father.

"How can you be sure?!"

"You have got to be kidding me?!"

"No way! I don't need another elder brother! I have a fit already with freaking Matt!"

Responding and reprimanding his youngest as Elisa watches them both, James finds himself looking worriedly at Matt, who just sits there quietly. Gesturing for his two youngest to remain quiet, he approaches Matt and bends down to the teenager with a curious gaze. "Matt? What is it?"

"It's nothing Dad...just continue."

Looking into the youth's eyes that turn away, James looks at his son sadly. "I have something else to tell you all as well. You see, he's here at Hogwarts..."

Shock emitting from the eyes of al three of them, it is Matt who speaks up now with intensity, that he admits is nerve-wracking."

"I want to meet him..."

Startled as he did not expect this from the teenager right away, he makes a mental note to be on guard for any explosions. One thing Matt has most definitely inherited is his mother's temper. It was one of the main reasons out of all his children he has trouble with the youth. Matt knows he loves him with all his heart, but the fights they can get into over little things...

Well it never ended pretty...

"That's what I am here to discuss with you. You see he is eager to meet you three as well." James replies with a slight smile that turns serious. "Just be forewarned, do not ask him about his past or anything until he volunteers it guys. Harry has not had an easy life."

Confused by that statement, he opens the door and gestures for the three to follow him. Matt quiet and solemn, was one of the first ones out. A sense of eagerness mixed with a nervous fear emits from every pore on his body...

Approaching the hospital wing, the three find Madam Pomphrey stepping out with a gentle smile on her features, before she lights up at the sight of the man and three children in front of her. "I was just coming to look for you." The mediwitch replied with a smile. "They're waiting inside and Mr. Potter...?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ask Harry about the bouncing ferret...it should amuse you quite well. Apparently he takes after you..." She chuckled despite her disapproval.

Curious now, he puts that to the side as he gestures for his three children to follow him. A sense of nervousness now, more so then any other emotion emitting from the two boys and a girl, as they approach a bed at the far end, hidden by a curtain. Listening to their father speaking, the three children see their mother approach as their father aids a youthful male voice in other things.

"Mum?"

"Don't worry Elisa..." Lily replied as she greeted her three children. Hugging Matt especially since she has not seen him in a little over a month save for letters... "Your father is just helping Harry get more presentable clothing wise. The ones he came in were tattered..." Lily replied sadly and with worry. The three of them not missing a beat at their mother's tone, look at one another warily. If their mother was that concerned, their brother must have been hurt badly...

Something that makes their mother that upset in her words alone was not a good thing. Filing that away as a mental note for later, James starts pushing the curtain to the side with a gentle smile at them. Lily's arms wrapped around Elisa, the three youngest of the now four Potter children get their first sight of the elder brother Harry.

Black hair that is messy like their father brushes against his shoulders, he has pale skin that looks like it hasn't seen the sun in years. A scar in the shape of a lighting bolt on his forehead, they find themselves looking at their mother and then him a couple times, as they look at the brilliant green eyes that they both share.

Slender to the point of being rail thin as the clothes seem to hang off his body somewhat, all three could tell by his form, that he has suffered much. But it is that smile of hope paired with a nervousness that they themselves share which makes them relax.

"Hello..."

Elisa is the first to approach him, with a huge hug and a smile. "Hi, big brother. I'm Elisa Marie Potter" The eleven year old replied as she held him for the first time. His arms wrapping around her in return, she breathes in his scent and finds that it is warm and kind. Backing away her hazel eyes twinkling within light reddish brown hair, she looks at him with expectations. "I'm your one and only sister."

"AND you owe me some freebie presents for missed birthdays and Christmases." The young girl said with a warm smile. Harry looking sheepish chuckles at her sisterly demand, groans with a huge smile on her face. "I think I owe all of you that much."

"You better believe you do!" She exclaimed as she babbled on what she wanted.

Eventually finishing up, she looks at her two other brothers expectantly, she pulls on her younger one when neither one comes. Both looking belligerent, not to mention scared, Harry just smiles and places a hand on her shoulder. "They don't have to if the don't want to." He says quietly. "I don't expect them to right away..."

Startled by this comment, Jonathan finds himself drawn to the figure on the bed, looking into the expressive green eyes. Staring at him for a few moments, the ten year old flops on it beside him...

"You pass... I'm Jonathan Patrick Potter or J.P." The ten year old stated proudly as he flopped on the bed next to Harry. "Do you like quidditch?"

"Yeah I do. I played seeker in my first year at school." Harry replied with a smile. Delighted to have at least one of his brothers share his love, the ten year old starts to babble as Matt approaches now. His eyes were wary and mistrusting as he approaches. Having watched the reaction of his younger brother and sister, who continue chatting with the black haired youth.

Catching the fourteen year old approaching them, Elisa and J.P. quiet down as Harry looks up. Having an understanding of the emotions, flitting through those eyes that remind him much of his father.

He had seen those looks often in himself these last 6 years, Harry waits and allows the youth to make the first move.

Both studying the other, Matt and Harry both spare a glance at James and Lily. A silent look passing between them, promising a confrontation of some sort for later, the red headed youth offers his hand in a calm and cool tone for now. "Matthias Andrew Potter."

Taking his hand, Matt tries to release a sense of his elder brother's strength, in a way that can not be seen by most. Harry felling the power his younger brother possesses simply lifts an eyebrow, in response before without even trying pushing his own back into the grip.

Crackling with energy, the fourteen year old rapidly lets go as he winces in pain, he looks at Harry who simply gazes back at him with regret. "I wish you did not make me do that..." He whispered quietly. "I don't want to hurt anybody, least of all my own brother..." Harry says softly.

Whirling away as James and Lily look at the situation with sad and disappointed expressions, Matt flees the hospital wing of Hogwarts with doubt, rage...and fear. But most of all there was respect, maybe a little envy... and a desperate need to prove himself.

"Harry...what just happened?" Lily said quietly as she looked at the depressed and saddened youth.

Turning to look at his mother, he whispers simply one comment. One that makes her heart hurt in sympathy for both her oldest boys.

"**A challenge for dominance..."**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Two days later...**

Having been discharged from the infirmary of Hogwarts for the day, Harry was grinning as his father and Sirius came to collect him for a trip to Diagon Alley. Considering Snape was grumbling over things as he returned. He wanted nothing to do with the Potters. But yet he demanded an explanation as the dreams and visions he was having was confusing the hell out of him.

So while Dumbledore went to explain things with his Potions professor, he allowed Harry to say his thanks. Confused at it all, Severus could not help but nod his head in acceptance. A faint hint of relief in his features at the sight of the young man alive and well.

So as they left, James and Sirius were busy helping Harry get ready as Elisa bounced on her feet. The red head having already approached her husband with explicit rules, which Harry had to resist from grinning at. Considering her age and so forth, Elisa would be coming along to get a slight head start on her studies for when she attended Hogwarts next year.

So as she scolded Sirius and James about the last time, they had taken her children shopping, Elisa was privately explaining to Harry who grinned at the reasons why for each and every single rule.

Finally done, she looks at Harry and her daughter with love. J.P. was told to stay behind, for despite his reluctance, for safety reasons. And the fact, that Harry knew a few higher level spells and hexes... which was the only reason why Elisa was able to go.

Well needless to say, the 10 year old was sulking at the moment... Looking kind of forlornly at Gryffindor tower, where he could feel Matt looking down at them with confusion and envy. Harry found his gaze turning to James's with sadness in his eyes.

"He will come around son..." James said quietly.

"I hope so Dad."

Sirius frowning as the atmosphere takes a turn for the worse approaches the Father and so with a frown. Elisa beside him, mimicking his face, causes Harry to laugh in amusement.

"Prongs, new Marauder rule!" The dog animagi stated with a steely and yet impish demand. "NO GETTING ALL SOUR IN FRONT OF MINI-ME and PRONGSLET!"

Chuckling now as Sirius gives him a scolding Marauder style, by throwing all sorts of light hearted hexes at him. Both Elisa and Harry laugh as the two older men make life interesting.

Finally approaching the fireplace, the four find themselves reaching for floo powder and saying two simple words.

**Diagon Alley!**

Fifteen minutes later, the foursome finds themselves standing outside of Ollivander's Wand shop. Pushing open the door, Harry finds himself in a familiar memory as the old proprietor approaches them.

"Well now. Mr Potter, and Mr Black, how nice to see the two of you again." The old wand maker sates with a smile. "I believe ten inches of rosewood, with a claw of a grim inside yours Mr. Black. Very good for Defense work...how goes it?"

"Perfect Ollivander..." Sirius chirped happily as privately he whispered something else to Harry and Elisa. "I still don't get how he remembers it after all these years."

Earning a couple of giggles from the young girl as well as a stifled laugh from the teenager, they listen as Ollivander does it again, but this time with James.

"Eleven inches holly oak, with a dragon heart string if I remember Mr. Potter...good for transfiguring..."

"Sound as always Ollivander." James grinned. "I came to collect wands for my kids, Harry and Elisa."

Startled by the mention of Harry's name, the wand maker looks at Harry as if studying him. Feeling a little nervous, the older man's widen and then he smiles warmly as he gestures for the youth to wait a moment.

Turning to Elisa, he becomes bright and cheerful once more. "I did not expect you for a few months yet Miss Potter."

Blushing madly, the girl finds herself wanting to hide behind her uncle in nervousness as he brings out his measuring tape.

"Hold out your wand arm please..."

Nodding her head, Elisa holds out her right arm, watching as the old man's measuring stick does the job. Ollivander gives a sound of appreciation as he brings out several boxes. One that is dusty, he puts to the side and as Elisa goes through a variety of mishaps, Harry looks at the black container with anticipation.

Already he can feel it calling to him...

"Very good Miss Potter." Ollivander chuckled as he looked at Sirius and James. "Holly Oak with the tooth of a grim inside yours."

Looking at Sirius with mock irritation, James shakes his fist at him mockingly as Sirius pretends to duck behind Elisa. "You've been hanging around Elisa to much Padfoot..." James said with a bit of humorous sarcasm. "I think I need to ban your god fatherly privileges."

"Nooooo!" Sirius cries out in practiced pain.

Laughing at the antics of his godfather and father, Harry turns to find Ollivander staring at him with a calm purpose. "I suspect Mr. Potter that you know what is in this case. That I need not go any further..."

"Yes..." Harry said reluctantly, as Ollivander has always given him a little bit of the creeps with how he looks at people. James and Sirius wondering now at the implications, Harry simply takes the case and opens it.

"Nine inches of holly with the tail of a phoenix feather." Harry says to no one in particular. The Phoenix, who gave this feather, is Fawkes... and he gave one and only one other feather." Harry stated as he gave it a wave. The familiar red aura emitting from within, Ollivander simply nods his head at Harry's words.

"Fourteen galleons dad..." Harry said quietly as he clutched the case to his body. His happiness at the feel of an old friend radiating in his gaze, that he does not notice the confused expressions on his father's or Sirius features. It is Elisa who figures it out...

"Wherever you were big brother...the one who took you has the other doesn't he?"

"Yes...my wand and his are brothers..."

Paling at Harry's words, as Elisa drags him off to the Animal menagerie to cheer him up, James finds himself looking at Sirius whose reaction is the same.

"His wand...is brother to **Voldemort's**?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Harry Potter_

_**Chapter 7**_

As Sirius and James look at one another with wonder and fear. Sirius finds himself uttering something as he watches the teenager and his sister enter the store, that startles both of them to no end.

"He's a parselmouth."

Staring at Sirius in shock, James finds that something that would normally set the auror off. Does not seem to bother him at all... Sirius was known to hate anything with dark tendecies save their friend Remus. But that was simply because, Remus couldn't help it with him being a werewolf and all.

"Padfoot?"

"It's because of the curse mark..." He muses, as they stand outside the store. James in shock and denial at this finds Sirius himself stunned about it. Yet calm at the same time as he speaks of it like it was nothing... "When Harry was cursed and forced to become a Horcrux, whether or not by Voldemort's choice. That damn dark wizard ended up giving Harry some of the same abilities that he has." Sirius stated sadly. "He really did mark Harry his equal..."

"How...how do you know Padfoot?"

"I...I don't know Prongsie. But the information was just there...maybe it was that Sirius, the one thrown in Azkaban telling me. So that I would be prepared for it, and to help you understand him...I guess." He murmurs as his new memories for lack of a better term emerge. "I mean maybe he knew that if you weren't prepared...well you know..."

**_Sirius?_**

**_Yes. Harry? The escapee from Azkaban replied in amusement. Harry having recently come to Grimmauld place, the youth was bothered by something. Just looking at the way he fiddled with his fingers the youth was visibly nervous about whatever he wanted to say that was important._**

**_Would you...would you be angry if I could talk to snakes?_**

**_Startled by this, an age old prejudice emerges from Sirius. His eyes' narrowing it is the look of need upon the teenager's face, which causes him to soften. It was a look, a need of acceptance..._**

**_No...I wouldn't be angry. Something tells me you didn't have any choice in the matter right?_**

**_Grinning a little bit, the youth says nothing as he hugs the older man who smiles. It was enough for the boy to know, his godfather was not mad._**

Sirius smiling at the memory somewhat, looks at James's puzzled expression, with trepidation. "Don't be angry at him because of it. I firmly believe he doesn't have any choice but to be one."

Looking at his friend, someone who would normally jump down anyone's throat in retrospect at this discovery, James nods his head in acceptance. Because for Sirius in any way shape or form to accept it...

Means it wasn't all that bad...

Entering the store, they find Elisa obsessed with an owl, which nuzzles her with affection. White with black markings and older then some of the others in the store, she was indeed a beautiful bird. "Daddy! Harry wants to know if we can get her! He says it's important!" Elisa stated as she pulled James towards the white bird. The bird giving a soft hoot in hello flies over to them, without even a word. Perching on Sirius's shoulders, the dog animagi finds himself rubbing the feathers of her belly. As if out of habit..."

"Hedwig..." The auror exclaims with quiet joy. "I bet Harry was happy to see you. I remember...seeing you join us. You were upset now weren't you girl that you couldn't be with him anymore..."

Listening in, Sirius turns to face his friend. The owl giving a little hop over to the senior Potter, she nuzzles his cheek in acceptance. "She was Harry's familiar," he whispers quietly. "Her coloring made her an easy target when Harry was leaving...she died..." The words flowing into James's ear, he finds himself nodding his head at his daughter's request. The little girl grinning in delight, she runs over towards a different part of the store.

Where both men hear a whoop of delight, at the message received. Still they are stunned as Harry forward from the store again. Elisa aiding him a little bit, as she giggles in delight, they find themselves staring at the young man and his new...friend.

Harry was holding onto what could only be described as an Albino boa constrictor, which seemed to be amused as it tickled Elisa's ears. Approximately six feet long and pure white, the only color it had were its intense green eyes, that focused on him and hissed something at his thoughts.

**_Hello Father of my Master..._**

"You can talk?" James said with surprise, much to Harry and Elisa's amusement. The snake looking mighty vexed at him, just gazes at him in slight irritation.

**_Of course I can talk Father of my Master; I am a special kind of snake. _**

About to say other things, that is when the shopkeeper approaches and grins at the bird and snake perched amongst the shoulders of her customers.

"You must be special for these two beauties to take an interest in all of you." The man said in amusement. "Especially Jin lei here..." He stated with a smile as his fingers lightly rubbed the constrictor's head.

Curious as to the reasons behind, James is about to ask, but finds that Elisa has beaten him to it.

"Why mister? Why is she special and not Hedwig?"

"Hedwig is what you have decided to call this lovely lady huh?" The shopkeeper replied as the bird preened from his attention, her snowy feathers billowing out in a show, the Potters can't help but smile. "Hedwig is indeed special, but Jin lei has magical gifts all her own."

"What kind?"

"Well she can generate a shield of defense although a small one. Enabling her to access places as well as defend her owner should they be attacked, and she contains paralyzing venom." The shopkeeper states proudly. "That venom is desired much by mediwitches, as it helps them soothe and still the forms of many a witch or wizard too wounded to even move. But needing to unless they wish to die..."

The snake hissing with irritation as she wraps her reptillian form around the older of the two children with them, James can not help but find himself chuckling at her mischievous and yet serious tone. The snake was definitely wanting to get out of the store, but did not mind the small wait as Elisa apparently gave the best rubs, she has ever had. He whispers what the snake had thought to Sirius and the auror finds himself chuckling as well. Wondering something as James goes to collect what is need for both pets, with Elisa.

Sirius turns to Harry with a questioning gaze. "How much of his abilities did he give you?"

Startled by that question, Harry looks a little sad as he looks back on what he knows. "Enough to know, that if it wasn't for the fact that I hate what he represents, I can do just about everything he does and with ease."

Something akin to the Sirius that Harry remembers appears in the older man's eyes. It was understanding...

Harry was essentially the reverse of himself, albeit unwillingly when it comes to his magic. Sirius was a light wizard from a predominately dark family. Whereas Harry was a dark wizard, through no fault of his own, from a light family. Essentially two sides of the spectrum, yet the same identical kind of circumstances.

But that comes to a halt as screams from outside the street fill the air.

"Run! It's Dementors!"

"Damnit! They must have detected us!" Sirius shouted as James rushed forward. Elisa frightened behind him, clutching onto a now caged owl, who was hooting in soft little motherly pleas at the child.

"Harry stay with your sister!" James yelled as he whisked out his wand. Sirius already out the door and running, the older man was looking at the same kind of defiance he himself possesses in the eyes of his son.

"Let me help!"

"NO!" James cried out forcefully, the force of his yell causing an immediate and forceful aura of magic. Harry taking a step back, finds James reaching out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Son...for once...let me be able to protect you..."

"But Dad..."

"Listen Harry...I wasn't able to do it before apparently, like I would have wanted to. And because of that...I wasn't there for you like I wanted to be. Let me be there now..."

Reluctant to respond, Harry nods his head as he can't help but be touched at James's words. Elisa clutching onto Harry's hand as she looks at both her elder brother and father with fear, they both watch as James turns and runs out after his friend...

**Master...allow me and Hedwig to protect your father...we are your familiars after all. **

Startled by her offer, Jin Lei explains some of what she can do now that she has bonded with him and his power. And teh fact that Hedwig can do the same now as well if he is careful. The snake hissing that she is the main focus as Hedwig is the eyes.

Elisa drawing strength from the strength her big brother is giving her. Harry smiles and nods his head in response to whatever was spoken. The boa slithers off of his shoulders and moves stealthily out the door, but not before giving the young girl a tickling hiss along her ear. Hedwig, giving a determined hoot goes out and flies high and above. Searching for the father of her Master along with her reptilian partner.

"Harry where is they going?" She asked quietly. Clutching onto his own hand seeking reassurance, Harry has his own wand out as does the shopkeeper.

For just in case...

"...to help Dad..."

**Elsewhere in Diagon Alley...**

James and Sirius were back to back and beside other aurors, who greeted them with quick hellos. Several patroni out and running off the dementors, there were still far to many in the air for comfort.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" James shouted out and his wand reacted as would an old friend. The image of a phoenix erupting from his wand, it flies at the dementors to drive them away alongside one of a wolf...

Both creatures working their magic, no one notices the white reptile steadily creeping towards James until it rears its length in front of the Potter head. To many dealing with the dementors, they begin to think that the snake is going to do something to one of the only heroes they have left...

They are surprised as the snake turns its head and begins to glow with a green light. Opening her mouth wide, Jin Lei hisses as Hedwig flies down. Both glowing with power, they connect with their master who shouts out two simple words.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Glowing with a powerful aura unlike any auror or wizard in the vicinity has ever felt. A silvery stag, that is all too familiar to two members fighting, rises from the snakes pearly white scales and is controlled by the feathery gaze of the owl.

Bucking its head down to charge, the stag leaps into the throngs of the dementors. It's light blinding and like the sun, all are in awe as the vile beings flee for their own safety.

The snake at this time having slithered to lay across James's shoulders, he and Sirius are in awe at the stag that now approaches them, having done its job. Hedwig landing to perch on Sirius's shoulders. The bird nuzzles Sirius with adoration.

"James..."

"I know Sirius...I know."

"But how...?"

**It was Master, silly human. I could feel his worry for yours and the others safety. I have one gift that I can do and that is to be a focus for a defense spell. With Hedwig as my eyes, my Master could obey you and still be able to help. **

James eyes widening at the snake's response in his head, he relays them to Sirius, who just looks at the green eyed boa with a slow look of appreciation...

"Normally I don't like snakes...but I think I like this one." Sirius said happily. James nodding his head in agreement, they do not realize the aurors amongst other wizards and witches approaching them. Knowing that these men had fought beside them, not to mention rescuing many in their past.

They are most curious on why two known light wizards would associate themselves with a snake...

Still, they are prevented from asking as Harry carrying a couple of bags, runs with Elisa in hand. The child carrying an empty cage, they find Hedwig flying above them, hooting sounds of what seems to be directions. As their bird had sensed her Master approaching.

"Dad you are all right!" Harry shouted out in relief. "I didn't think Jin Lei would make it to you in time."

The snake giving a little hiss that sounds like a retort, Harry is sheepish a moment later. "Ehhh sorry girl...not used to having a snake."

James and Sirius laughing as the snake had given an indelicate hiss of indignation, everyone in the alley feels a sense of relief. Standing beside his father, the snake slithers across Harry's shoulders and gives him a slight squeeze around his arm in admonishment.

Hedwig doing the same, as she lightly flies down to slap him with her wing, the snake looks up at the bird, who hoots something intangible to most. Before going back into her cage willingly to relax, Elisa is cooing at the bird softly as James escorts his children away, from the gathering crowd.

But as Harry watches his sister giving the bird several owl treats, he has a feeling that Hedwig will be well and thoroughly spoiled.

"I think we're done here right?" James asks as he looks to his children and friend. "Remus was going to see about getting books for Harry from the library at Hogwarts."

'True and I have a spare cauldron or two at the manor." Sirius replies with a slight frown. Never liking going there except for necessities, Sirius pretty much abandoned the place in favor of a small house that he shares with their mutual best friend Remus. "And Lily wants to handle the clothes end..."

"True...ah hah!" James stated with a grin. "A Broom!"

Groaning, as she knows her father and godfather very well, she whispers a few things Harry's ear.

"To be aware Mum is going to go nuts, Dad and Uncle Padfoot can be in the Quidditch broom and supply store for hours..."

**If that is the case Master, I am going to hook my tail around your arm and sleep for a while. You are most powerful and focusing your spell for you was indeed exhausting...**

Giving a grin and laugh of understanding, at both comments, from his sister and Jin lei, the two siblings follow their father and godfather into the store. Knowing full well that as the hours pass, a certain red headed woman was going to blow a gasket when they returned...

Should be quite entertaining...


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Harry Potter_

_**Chapter 8**_

Having returned to Hogwarts, where Lily and his two remaining brothers were, he and Elisa sat down with Hedwig and Jin Lei. The four of them plus J.P. who had followed their mother excitedly watched as the red head reamed both her husband and his best friend, for keeping two of her children out so long. Especially considering she has only just gotten one of them back.

Especially after hearing about the attack in Diagon Alley...

The feelign of her worry over him had made Harry nearly whimper with joy. It was the first real feeling of having a mother wonder and worry over his safety. He would treasure this forever. He lived 16 years without feeling it from the red headed vision of motherhood. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

Still gazing at the snake, after James had explained what had happened and everything that both familiars had done on behalf of Harry. As a result, Lily conjured up several mice. Jin Lei startled by this, immediately sets off after them as does Hedwig, whom Elisa has let out of the cage. Both familiars happily hunting, Harry turned to his mother to find her hugging both himself and her sister with all her strength.

"You two are all right..." She murmured with happiness as she placed her hand son their cheeks. The look in her eyes filled with horror at the thought of anything happening to either one, the woman immediately started pulling on both of them to go see Madame Pomphrey for a check up.

Despite their protests...

James laughing about things, he allows the now full snake to slither up his body and curl around his shoulders in satisfaction. Broom in hand as well, Hedwig remains in flight as they follow his wife and two reluctant children to see the nurse...

In the meantime watching the commotion from a set of stairs, Matt felt himself stir with jealousy. Being the oldest until now, he was the one whom his father had shared knowledge with first, he was the one who has the cloak and the map given to him by the Weasely twins.

He was the one whom by right should be down there. Celebrating and laughing with his family. He should be the one, whom they dote upon for defending so many...**not him...not that interloper!**

A dark look crossing his features, he does not notice as he turns and walks away, the ghost of a young woman coming forth and looking at him thoughtfully. "Oh Matt...if you only knew the hell Harry went through..." Hermione murmurs sadly. "You would regret ever despising your brother."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Three days later...**

Harry was lost in thought as he sat in his new room located in the Potter home. It was decided that for he and Ginny it was too late for both of them to join classes in their respective years. So Remus was going to tutor both in their studies on everything but potions for which Lily herself would take over. Ginny would be advanced ahead as due to what they both went through in their original timelines.

She was more then qualified to skip a year.

To help make the transition easier for the both of them, the Weaselys had even consented for Ron to be tutored as well alongside the two teenagers, for which the red headed youth had agreed to whole heartedly. He needed the contact with Harry to help him make sense of all that was happening.

After all who wouldn't want to get out of school...

Still, Harry takes a look around to gauge his new quarters. Roomy and spacious with its dark red walls and gold stripe down the center, Harry felt a sense of homecoming surround him. A large glass case was on one side of the room, and filled with various branches amongst other things for the boa to drink swim or even to relax in.

No lid allowed so that she has free reign of the house. The snake when she had seen the case had hissed in pleasure as she slid down Harry's shoulders, into it. The branch swing that was set up and the water in over half it a few inchesdeep for her to cool of in as well as drink.

**Master, this is heaven...pure heaven!**

Chuckling in amusement, He relayed the message to his parents and Lily had beamed with pride. It was her way of saying thank you to to the snake for saving her husband. The snake letting out a hiss of pleasure lifted her head only long enough to give what could only be a genuine smile at Lily, before curling up in contentment.

Hedwig was on a multi-tiered perch as well in Harry's room. The owl preening as it was made of oak and polished to a fine shine. She was most definitely pleased with her new home, as she hooted her happiness. Flying down to the lower one, she delicately dipped into her drinking dish, which was filled with water.

Pleased without a doubt, the snake and owl looked at one another as a feeling of thoughtfulness had overcome their master. Still that means they were even more relieved as their Master's younger siblings ran in to his room.

Both listen as the girl approaches their master with glee, the young boy approaching Jin Lei. The boa gives a hiss of acknowledgment and pleasure as he raves about her beauty. Hedwig feeling a little put out, hooted plaintively, which brought the girl and her Master to him. The girl opening and giving the bird several owl treats, Hedwig smiled and preened as she ate one, while fingers ran over her feathers.

Still both familiars couldn't help but be vexed as the Father of their Master yelled for their presence down stairs. As it meant no more attention at the moment for either one.

Still, satisfied with the attention they had received, they were ready to sleep, when their Master returned followed by two others. Hedwig, looking at the other male close to her Master, she felt a twinge of something for him. Instincts overriding, she flew to the shoulder of the young man and nuzzled his head much to his surprise.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

"Bloody hell! Hedwig!" Ron exclaimed in surprise. His brown eyes taking in the snowy all, he realizes something odd. "How did I know that was her name?"

Ginny giggled as her brother stared blankly at the wall. Although he is different from whom she clearly remembers. His mannerisms and words from time to time still belonged to the brother she loved with all her heart.

"A part of you remembers, I believe because you and Harry were the best of friends. Brothers almost to be believed..." Ginny replies as she leans back into Harry's embrace. His wrapping around her waist, she snuggles deep within, despite Ron's growls of irritation.

"Oi...get a room!"

"We are in one Ron or haven't you noticed? Ginny slid in with amusement. Her older brother sputtering, Harry can't help but laugh at the banter between the two siblings who were his friends.

Enjoying that free laugh, Ginny reflects to all that she had gone through with him and their friends. And how happy she was when she finally saw him again, because this time she was not going to take no for an answer.

**_Harry whatever happens, I am staying with you!_**

**_But Ginny..._**

**_No buts Harry James Potter! I love you and you love me. So you better get used to me being around!_**

**_Neither one caring that Harry's or even her family was in the room with them. Harry nodded his head as he gazed into that stubborn look that he knew all to well. Leaning forward, despite his weakness, he had sealed that silent promise with a kiss that curled her toes..._**

_**Of course all six of her brothers including Ron, were going ballistic at that moment. Harry had gulped silently in fear, as James and Padfoot helped Arthur control the Weasely men. In the end, it took one woman to put a halt to their threats concerning Harry and Ginny's relationship...**_

_"**BOYS! YOU WILL NOT THREATEN HARRY ONE MORE SECOND! I LIKE HARRY!"**_

That had been the end of that.

Molly approved and contrary to what people would think about all the men in the house. **She** wore the pants in that family.

So here she was curled up in the arms of the one person who loved her with all his heart. "Hey Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Why...I know how we died..."

"You just want to know why?"

The red headed youth nodding his head, Harry looks almost pained at the memories that grow through his head.

"Because it was the only way to stop him." Harry replied sadly. "Voldemort had created six Horcruxes to split his soul and become immortal. By the time we had found that out, we as whole had luckily managed to destroy three of them."

"That's when Hermione had figured things out wasn't it?"

"Yes..." Harry replied as he breathed in the flowery scent that was Ginny. Her presence was calming him, helping him to be able to speak without to much pain. "That was when we had decided to split up to go and destroy the three remaining ones. She was going for Ravenclaw, you were going to track down Hufflepuff and I was going to destroy Gryffindor."

"But why...why didn't we simply do it together."

"Time..." Gnny answered quietly as she listens. "It was because of the connection between you and him wasn't it Harry. The minute you, Ron, and Hermione knew about the Horcruxes..."

"Then it would stand a chance he would realize that as well..." Ron finished as he understands now. The sadness on his face was clear and present. "That's why I turned to my family wasn't it?"

Nodding his head, Harry looks away from his friend with a mixture of shame and sorrow. "Once we had split up, we used the information we had to track down each. You needed your family to help you, especially..."

"My father..." Ron replied sadly. He knows full well, to find this Hufflepuff item he would need someone who worked at the ministry's help."

"Yes..." After which I don't much except for what Voldemort and the newspapers told me." Harry stated quietly.

"I see...well mate did I at least have a popular funeral?" Ron asked cheekily, causing Harry to reach back and throw a pillow at the gangly youth. The red head ducking as Hedwig flew away, Ginny managed to scramble out of the way as both boys erupted into an impromptu wrestling match.

Watching them do so, she looked back at Hedwig and Jin Lei, who both share an exasperated look wither. "Men..."

Still it is an older and very familiar werewolf who approaches followed by Lily, with piles of books in their hands. That causes the match to stop...

"Thanks Lily..."

"No problem Remus." Lily replied as the boa hissed a greeting to her. Turning to look at her son, as she whispered a few things to the snake, nodding her head in response to Lily's request. Smiling happily now, she approaches Hedwig, who had once again taken to her perch.

"Harry is it all right if I ask Hedwig to deliver a couple of things to your brother Matt at Hogwarts?" Lily smiled as the owl fluffed her feathers in pride.

Grinning at the snowy bird who gave him a look of begging, Harry nodded his head. Despite his worry over her safety, he smiled warmly as Hedwig hooted and hopped onto Lily's offered arm. His brother wouldn't hurt Hedwig to spite him right? So as his mother left, Harry turned to find himself as well as his friend and girlfriend staring at a smirking Remus. A bagful of books landing in Ron's lap, Remus gave them a few moments to realize things as he conjures up a chair for himself.

"You are going to start teaching us now?" Ron asked in shock. He had admittedly hoped for a couple of days off to savor the feel of being out of the school.

"Why not? NEWTS are coming up for the three of you." Remus chuckles as the three teens groaned.

James at that time had been passing by Harry's new room and had overheard the comment. Chuckling loudly, as he accios something he ducked his head in, causing the four occupants to look at him in a mixture of confusion and hope.

"Harry, Remus is a good teacher, he might drive you to drink with all his focus on homework. But he will do right by you." The elder Potter stated with a gentle smile, as he approached to sit beside Harry. Sliding something behind him and underneath the pillow, he laughs evilly.

Once his son figures out what he just did...Remus is going to throttle him...

**Four hours later...**

"JAMES! HOW DARE YOU GIVE THAT BOOK TO THEM!"

The elder Potter grinned and took off running. Knowing any distance put between him and the irate werewolf would be an advantage, he turned around and laughed as he sped up. Being married to a muggleborn witch does have its advantages...

Remus, was furiously running after James, dressed in an outfit reminiscent of Tarzan. Leopard print loincloth and all...


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Harry Potter_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Godric's Hollow**_

_**One week later**_

Lily smiled warmly as she checked in on the three teenagers listening intently to Remus talk about various defense spells. Her eyes drifting to the dark haired youth on top of his bed, next to the two youngest Weaselys she can already detect the change that he has affected on the youngest son of Molly and Arthur.

No longer was the red headed youth, gothic like in appearance. He still had regrets from the death of Hermione, whom according to Harry; he loved very much in his timeline. But with her ghostly state in this time...

Nothing could happen. It was virtually impossible, for something to happen. Even now the ghostly girl is visiting out of curiosity and mostly to be with her dearest friends in some shape or form. That kind of loyalty shown to her baby, is enough for Lily, to live happily with her presence.

It was through her ghostly machinations, that he had started wearing brighter colors, and smiling more often. His hair instead of limp and greasy was clean and freshly washed. The color a lighter red then his sister's she turned to the vibrant young woman she had come to love with all her heart.

Because she is helping to heal her son's...

Much like herself and James, Ginny was good for Harry. As she was calm and quiet as well as thoughtful, she had proved to be a good balance to her husband. Excited easily, playful, and spontaneous, that part of him had annoyed her to death at first when she had met James Potter.

But as time went by, he started to grow on her and she had fallen in love. Unfortunately it came about at the cost of losing a friend, who had called her a name she did not appreciate for it. Their had been many a time, where she had wished to speak with him again. But could not, especially with the death of Harry. James and his friends had closed ranks around her when he was killed.

To allow not only themselves, but for her to grieve in peace. With Harry's 'death' many of the wizarding papers had tried to harass them and she did not like it one bit.

Looking at her this week as she stopped by every morning for tutoring, Lily found that Ginny was good for her son, stubborn by the tilt of her chin as she debated something with Remus. She also had a sparkle in her brown eyes, and a wide smile that was warm and welcoming to all who knew her. Compared to her son, who was more like her despite his resemblance to James, except for that warped sense of humor...

Admittedly she had to laugh as well at the thought of Remus in the Tarzan outfit. Never in a million years, would one expect to see the normally cam and sedate Remus Lupin, swinging like Tarzan through the trees.

Walking away now, and down the stairs, Lily enters her kitchen to find Hedwig hooting softly. A message tied to her foot, the woman smiles as the snowy bird is handed owl treats mixed with bacon bits.

"There you go pretty girl. Harry is up in his room at lessons so do be careful when entering all right?"

Giggling as the owl playfully swats at her with a wing, at the mere thought of her disturbing her master when he is busy. The Owl flies off and up, to go through the specially warded window of her son's room just for her.

Jin Lei was already fed according to Harry, and was sunning herself in her case. The snake was happily being spoiled by not just her, but Sirius as well. That had come as a surprise to just about everyone in the Order. Because of the sheer fact, Sirius was afraid of snakes...

Not the actual creatures most believe. But what they represent to him and his past. His family...

Shaking her head as to not think of the past, she opens the letter to read...

_**Lily, **_

_**I will be stopping at Flourish and Botts before I leave for home. Do not worry Sirius and Tonks will be with me. It is strictly to pick up some basic spells for Elisa. I have gotten permission for her to start learning things early in preparation for her first year at Hogwarts. **_

_**Let Remus know that he will shortly be having another student, because between you and him as well as Harry and his friends. Elisa has enough teachers to qualify for this.**_

_**James**_

_**PS. Love you Lily Blossom**_

Smiling, the red headed woman turned to start preparing some supper, for herself and her family and friends.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Somewhere in England...**

Voldemort frowned as a weird sensation overwhelmed him once more. The feeling of something missing was deep and so ingrained in his mind now. That he had crucioed many of his followers in anger, as the feeling grew only stronger.

Because every time, that it would come, it would be followed by more that he did not like... Two were strong in particular.

Fear...desperation...

They were feelings that he would normally never associate with his quest for power and elimination of all muggles. Since he had started feeling it, he was admittedly pensive more of late.

Thoughtful as he waves off his supporters with a flick of his hand. Voldemort finds himself elsewhere all of a sudden. His own eyes focusing out of sync for a moment, he is in a room, with apparently three others. He can't make out words as of yer being spoken, but he can understand the feeling behind them...

Panic...

Anger...

**_No I blocked you once from killing my baby! I will do it again! You will never be near him as long as I live!_**

A woman's voice screamed at him so loud, that he had to slam Occlumency shields up faster then he could blink. He had been forced out of wherever his mind had wandered and that enraged him.

Such power to thwart him at that strength should be his!

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Godric's Hollow**

**Moment's later...**

Jin Lei was pulsing around the prone forms of both Harry and his mother with a gentle light. Another talent it seems was that she provided a small boost of healing energy, for which everyone was grateful for. Drawing it in slow amounts from her Master and things around her to give back them. Basically she was recycling their magic cores, to keep it from dying out.

J.P. and Elisa were holding on to the Weasely children, as Remus worked what little healing magic he knew to aide them.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, the older werewolf, looked to Ron who nodded his head, in understanding. Taking off as Remus stayed with Ginny to calm the two younger children. The youth first went and grabbed a piece of parchment as Hedwig rushed to meet him downstairs.

The owl knowing that she was needed was hooting worriedly to the youth as he ran in sealing an envelope in trembling fingers.

"Here Hedwig, take this to Mr. Potter okay?" Ron said with a kind smile.

Hooting her ascent as she took the parchment in her beak, she immediately flew off into the sky. Her magical senses searching pout for the aura similar to her Master, it does not take her long to find him beginning to leave his office. Knocking her beak against the closed window hard, James is startled as he turns around. Not expecting anything back from his wife, he all but runs towards the owl in fear, knowing that deep down something did happen... All but snatching the letter from the owl, who hooted at him in irritation and understanding she immediately flew back to be with her Master. Her own worries amplifying as the connection between her and him were faint...

In the meantime, James ripped open the letter only to run down to the nearest floo station with Sirius close behind. The other man having caught it barely as James thrust it into his arms, the auror took off at a dead run after his friend.

Already gone through the floo seconds before, Sirius rolls himself through a few seconds later. Rushing through the manor now, Sirius finds James with his wife and children. Remus having sent the Weaselys home to be with their own family at this time.

He was preparing to go to Hogwarts to fetch Matt alongside Tonks, who was chosen as the house auror for this month.

"Be careful Moony..."

"You to..."

With that's aid they both vanished in green flame one right after the other. In the meantime, running back upstairs, Sirius found himself being attacked somewhat by a scared Elisa who was worried about her big brother. J.P. running up to him seconds later, the older man held on to both as James ran wet washcloths over his wife and oldest son's head.

"What happened this time?" James wondered softly as Jin Lei gave him a gentle hiss. The snake borrowing some of his magic, she was providing something of a barrier now to protect the minds of her two sleeping charges. "Remus said that unlike before, Harry just phased out. And it seemed he had been struggling with something..." He murmured. "I apparently owe Ginny and Ron Weasely a lot...especially Ginny."

"How so?"

"She was telling him to not let him take over..."

"You mean?"

"According to what she says, this has happened once before...in the other you know..." The older Potter stated quietly. "Voldemort knows Harry is here now..."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Sirius asked in horror and pity for his friend. James shakes his head sadly. "No, but Remus will tell him when he arrives. I want Matt to stay here as well."

"He won't like that you know." Sirius said quietly. He is a lot like you..."

"I know...but if Voldemort knows about Harry, he will try to come after us again. This time, he may win if the children are not together. Harry draws strength from us, because of what we did in his past..." James said quietly.

"So you think..."

"Yes, maybe if Lily and I are not here at a certain time or anything. His powers can be amplified with aide from his brothers and sister. I had thought about it for a while since Harry's return... Remus is going to tell Dumbledore..."

"I see...I hope you don't regret it James."

"I hope so to..."

About a half hour later as James stayed with his wife and oldest, Sirius was busy keeping Elisa and J. P. distracted with his antics. Hedwig having long since returned was hooting in amusement from a second perch that had been brought just for her. Chumana content to be in her case in front of the sun was always in Harry's room unless otherwise needed.

Therefore when Matt cam rolling out of the Floo with his things, the youth threw them to the side as he rushed up the stairs. Remus and Tonks following with the rest of his things, they looked at one another grimly and with trepidation.

Here's to hoping that things can and will go right...


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Harry Potter_

_**Chapter 10**_

Matt found himself racing up the stairs as he arrived home. His godfather and Tonks having gone to Hogwarts to fetch him had told the youth of the incident concerning his mother and his so-called elder brother. The boy who had taken over his family's lives with his mere presence.

Thinking that Harry had done something to his beloved mom, the youth turns to enter his brother's room, and finds his father next to his mother and Harry. The older man was caressing the red headed woman's cheek in one hand, as he held on to their linked fingers with the other. He seemed to be at a loss, which made Matt even madder. His dad was always bright and confident, not lost...

"Dad?"

Turning to look at his son, James met eyes so much like his own with worry. His hazel eyes emitting fear and panic for the woman and young man lying down, he turns back to them as his second son approaches. The mixed emotions clear in his eyes, Matt is almost hestitant to even believe this man was the one he respected above all others.

"Dad is Mum and...Harry all right?"

"I don't know Matt..." James replied as he moved his other hand to brush aside a lock of dark hair off Harry's features. "I keep hoping to do something that I did before but nothing is helping...nothing is bringing it out..."

"This has happened before?"

"Yes...it is hard to explain, but your mother is trying to protect your brother..."

Nodding his head, James looks at his son and tells him of those incidents in the hospital when Harry had first returned. Telling him of the light and the blackness that Harry and now Lily holds within him... Telling him of the fact, that it is simply the love of Lily, which has kept his brother alive all these years.

All the while he is avoiding the fact, that Harry had suffered this in another timeline. For he and all the others had agreed that no one need to know as the memories for some have altered and yet remained to include their other version's pasts. Matt did not need to know that, in another reality...

He would have never been born.

"What...how..."

"Voldemort Matt...Voldemort. Harry all that time he has been gone..."

Not even really listening, Matt's mind shut down at the name of his family's nemesis. Voldemort... Voldemort had his brother this whole time? Had his older sibling for 16 going on 17 years? "That's not possible...I mean Voldemort doesn't take prisoners Dad..." Matt protested as he approached. Only to have James whirl around and glare at him in anger...

"There are things that you do not know son, but trust me on this. There is a reason why Voldemort came after us all those years ago. You see son there was a prophecy made..." James said with a tinge of anger. The gold light glowing from his body, Matt backs away in fear. The light reaching towards to block him as if it senses Matt's dislike of the boy who needs his protection.

"A prophecy where a child born as the seventh month dies will have the power to vanquish the dark lord. Marked as his equal he will have a power that the dark lord knows not for neither can live while the other survives." James said coolly as he tried to collect on his temper before it blew. Never realizing that in his anger, Lily is starting to come around...

"No..." Matt states weakly as he tries to deny those words.

"Yes Matt...You know from our family tree when your brother was born." The elder Potter stated. "Only one other boy was born at that time and it was the Longbottom boy, Neville. Tell me son, when Voldemort personally goes to one and not the other to fulfill the prophecy...what family is he going to think is going to be the one to take him out? Who do think is fated to kill him or die a horrible death?"

Paling, Matt flees the room as Lily fully comes to. James pinching his nose between his cheeks, he notices that one of his beloved family members is awake now, and turns to her rapidly with relief in his eyes.

Holding her close, the red headed woman smiles gently at him before looking at the door towards the area where their second son had fled to.

"You were too rough on him James... He doesn't understand."

"He needed to know Lily...he needs to know that Harry and all of us went through hell... He more then us."

"I understand but still..."

Turning to look at her bright and tired green eyes, eyes that look like they have been through a heavy and intense battle, James just holds her close. "What happened Lily...what happened to you and Harry?"

"I don't know for sure..." The woman says with confusion in her eyes. "I just remembered a feeling of something wrong...something I didn't like coming into the house... Next thing I know I was on the bed waking up." She states with a puzzled expression.

Getting up, she almost falls but is caught by her husband, with his aide she gathers her bearings and turns to walk towards the other figure lying down. Pushing his hear to the side, she holds her husbands hand tightly as she bends down to place a kiss over his scar.

Somehow feeling strength and power flowing from him to her, a bright golden light flares around the three of them. Moment's later a pair of vibrant green eyes much like his mother's opens in puzzlement.

"Mom?"

"Hello honey..." Lily replied as she let go of James. Hugging her oldest to her tightly, the youth returns her affection as Jin lei hisses in delight at the rub on her scaled head. Having aided in the healing of the mother and her master, the snake had decided to return to her case to relax and sleep happily.

Giving a little hiss, James without even saying a word, conjures up a fat mouse in with her and the green eyes widen in delight.

**YUM!**

The enthusiastic cry of the boa loud and clear to all members currently in the room, it was enough to make the small group relax and giggle in ease.

That was the moment, which Sirius as well as the other two children came rushing up and pounced on the two adults and their elder brother with happiness and relief.

"You're all right Mom!"

"You had us so scared!"

Both of them babbling to Lily and James, Sirius is busy tackling Harry in a little bit of a wrestling match on the bed. His arm wrapped around the youth's neck in a bit of a tight and yet loose headlock. The auror and also godfather of the eldest Potter child was busy rubbing his knuckles into the messy black hair as he scolds the youth for scaring him...

"Listen Prongslet, Marauder rule Number 26. DO NOT PLAY JOKES LIKE THAT ON YOUR FELLOW MARAUDERS!"

"I give I give Padfoot!" Harry replies as he tries to break free. "Someone help!"

Giggling as they watch, Sirius turns into Padfoot to flee as two younger Potters look at their parents with impishness in their eyes. Both of them crouching down as James and Lily get out of the way, the two children leap and tackle Sirius who is roaring with laughter on the floor as Harry finally manages to break free, only to get pulled back into the impromptu match by not just Sirius, but by J.P as well.

It seems the children wanted to get rid of their fear, the only way they knew how.

With laughter...

James and Lily watching from their positions, they look towards the door to find Matt watching with confusion...and with a desire to join in. Remus beside him with a gentle hand upon his shoulder, the youth looks at the fun everyone is having with the goofy adopted uncle of his...

But he finds himself reluctant as Harry catches his gaze for a moment before being pounced upon by his sister. The young girl, climbing up her big brother to drive him nuts.

James walks towards him at that moment, intent on trying to get him to see. But the 14 year old backs away...

Hurt by his rejection, James turns towards his wife, who says nothing as she looks at her son with something akin to disappointment in her eyes. James at that moment finds himself diving into the match with his best friend and three of his four children with gusto as Sirius turns into Padfoot to escape and hide behind his friend with a whine.

Giving a yelp as Harry tackles him while Elisa and J.P manage to capture a large squirming black dog; Lily gets smart and scrambles towards Remus and Matt, with bright smiling eyes that are filled with so much life.

That instead of the almost 45 year old woman that she actually is...

She looks once again like the student she once was when she attended Hogwarts...

But still, she went into mother mode as she approached her other child who had a mixture of emotions in his eyes. Remus gazing up at her with questions quietly understands the look she delivers and nods his head in response. Then he himself dives into the match with glee, as he was not going to let his two best friends as well as his only real family have fun without him...

"Come on Matt, I believe you and I need to have a talk..." Lily smiled gently as she wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders. Guiding him out of the sight of the rambunctious men and his siblings...


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 11**

The ruckus of joy and laughter emanating from the room that belonged to his newfound 'elder' brother Harry, Matt found himself being drawn away from it by his mother. He wants to join in with the fun, he wants to wrestle around and still be a kid. But not while he's here, not while the boy who was becoming his nemesis stood there in what should have been his place.

The red head giving him a soft smile, guides him towards the kitchen with a gentle nature that he as well as his other siblings adore. Still his stubbornness and wariness at the fact that this person came into their lives, was shown on his features as she gestured for him to sit down. The look in her green eyes, was filled with disappointment an attitude he knows unfortunately that he projects towards her.

"Mom?"

"Do you trust me?"

Startled by her words, Matt looks into his mother's bright green eyes. A soft expression in them, he notices the change in her even more with his so called elder brother's appearance. The one claiming to be Harry is making his mother feel almost alive again with his mere presence.

Something that he used to do...

"Do you trust me son?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me...Harry is whom he says he is. He is your big brother."

"But Mom! You just got hurt or something because of him and how could he be. Harry's dead!"

"We thought he was Matt don't you understand. We weren't the only ones who knew of the prophecy. Someone overheard it that night." She says softly. "Tell me Matt, what would happen if you heard your worst enemy had the potential to kill you? And he wasn't even born yet?"

The innuendo into the situation described was indeed troubling to Matt as he couldn't answer. Much like his mother in brightness, so many things had popped into mind. Some of which, were variations of what he was experiencing right now.

"Still why...would does it have be you helping him Mom?"

Because he needs me Matt." She whispered softly. "And I would do the same for you, should you be attacked. He needed me Matt, he needs his family to give him the strenth to fight."

"Attacked? How Mom, you and him were at home the entire time. And why does he need us so much?"

Lily smiled gently as she places a finger right at his temple and taps lightly. "There are other ways to attack a person and not be directly there Matt. Voldemort is a pro at attacking the minds of those he hates."

Paling now, the youth looked at his mother, whom now shows evidence of a massive headache in her features, as she takes out two small vials of potion. Opening one, she takes it, and within mere moments lets out a slight relieved sound of pleasure. The other she holds on to as if waiting for something. Taking a seat though across from her son, the older woman looks at him gently...

"Matt why? Why is it that you dislike Harry? What has he done to make you not want to know him?"

"I don't dislike him!"

"Yes you do. I have noticed the dark looks you have sent him Matt. Do you think we will not love you?"

Looking up sharply at her words, he is about to deny it when he finds he can not. The kindness in her warm green eyes seems to shine up at him, with love...and disappointment. The latter of which makes his heart hurt. To make that emotion come forth in Lily Potter was indeed a feat as she was one to smile no matter what.

"Why would you think that of your father, or me Matt? We love you and JP and Elisa, we would never stop."

"How do you know that Mom...I mean I know he's my brother and all...it's just. You got him back now. Where do we fit in?"

"Where you always have son, in our hearts..." James replied as he walked in. Lily handing him the headache potion, he watches as his father looks at her with warmth.

"How?"

"A mother knows." Lily replied with a soft smile. Taking the soft kiss on her cheek willingly, the other man walks back to where warm laughter still echoes. Matt finds himself fighting the desire to get up and join and yet, there is a part of him that finds himself warring with the need to fight the interloper on what is normally his turf.

His parents, his brother and sister...even godfather and goofy uncle...they were supposed to be his. Not Harry's...

He knew that with Elisa and JP he did not have to worry. But this was Harry...his supposed elder brother who has been gone for almost 17 years. The first born son, the child that was supposedly killed, but apparently not. Something he could not help but want to aide, but yet. He just couldn't believe that this boy was him.

You see, Matt knows that when he was born, he had helped fill some of the loneliness in his parents' spirits. The death of Harry had killed much in their relationship, even had caused fractures within Remus and Sirius whom had adored the first born Potter. His parents and neither one of their closest friends was even sane. They had endured so much pain...

But when he came...he was the one who was treasured whom they doted upon, for it meant life would continue.

Now he was back.

Harry James Potter...

A surge of resentment roaring through his body, it is thwarted as Lily places a hand upon his shoulder. Startled for a moment, the woman smiles gently as she holds him close. "Matt, your father and I, in fact everyone would never drop you or your siblings, in favor of another."

Before anything else was said, loud footsteps came pounding down the stairs as both James and Sirius ran out the door. The others wondering, it is Remus who follows with a very pale and shaking Harry Potter.

"Attack at the Weaselys...Harry vision Percy...deatheater!"


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 12**

When they arrived at the Burrow, to say what they were witnessing was short of amazing. Wards and the use of Unforgivables had brought out the Order members, as well as ministry were already there fighting the Death Eaters.

The newly healed Ginny and Ron were fighting like seasoned professionals. Molly and her older children sans Percy beside them, the matriarch of the Weasely clan despite her tears, was shouting orders left and right to not only her brood.

But to his co-workers as well... Men and women alike were listening to the matriarch who was apparently a seasoned general when it came to battle. But considering how many children she has. Well it was not surprising that she could handle the war going on her own front lawn.

In fact as they dived in besides an slowly being overwhelmed auror, he watched as skills of apparition mixed with old fashioned wrestling moves were demonstrated by the youngest son as he attacked his own kin and those beside him. Skills that no child should have this boy was clearly demonstrating much the surprise of those watching.

So many curses and hexes flying around, that the lanky youth winced as a few hit him. His sister beside him, he can now see why his oldest was in love with her, much like his Lily in more then just looks.

Ginny Weasely had a temper that would make the devil himself shake with fear. The spells she and her brother were using although Light in origins were proven to be just as capable of dark as various death eaters were lifted and thrown.

A reducto had sent several flying away as she blasted them with it.

Even Arthur who was aiding them was shooting spells that normally he would not have touched.

All in all, something was beginning to happen and for the first time, since Harry's arrival. It looked like the stalemate of a war might actually end. The battle continued on for several more minutes. But by the time, the other side had retreated, for the first time, the light found themselves with more standing alive then in the past.

"Did we..."

"Win?"

That was the question being asked by many of those involved in the battle. This one would be considered the first in the time to come as signs that Voldemort would be making his move.

"We did..."

"Ron, Ginny...where did you learn to fight like that?" Sirius asked. His question repeated by others as well as their own family.

"Harry, Padfoot!" Ron quipped as he tied his own brother up. Percy still unconscious among his fellow death eaters, there were already plans by Arthur and Molly to disinherit him. The shame that one of their own had done this evident on their faces that as he came to.

He no longer was one for they made sure he heard each and every last word.

Still now that the wands already were being gathered from the prisoners and those whom fired the dark Unforgivables after testing would be broken.

Regardless of whether or not they had been under imperious, as many of those they take now were claiming. Among them was a Lucius Malfoy.

Knowing of what Harry and the others whom were different had told him. The fact that vile blonde had led the attack with aide from the Weasely? It was clearly in revenge for as he looked at James and Lily, he was surprised and yet sneering at the same time.

Seems Lucius remembered as well. Seems the light will have to be on guard even more so.

Considering that they had won though. This was something to be celebrated, among the order and to be reviled among the ministry as he was a known associate of Fudge and considered most of the Ministry workers thought the man to be a complete and utter moron.

It would not be long before he was ousted out of office. This was considering that although once a trusted member of Light; his assistant Percy was discovered to be working for the other side. Well it would show a serious lack of judgment to those underneath him.

But to hear Ron tell him that it was Harry, had startled James to no end, that Ginny had pulled him aside and explained to him about what happened his fifth year and fourth in their timeline. This time with detail...

As one of the head aurors along with Sirius, the two men listened and then smiled at the things the young woman told them, and also that Ron confirmed as he was helping do what he can to clean and re-ward his family's home.

All were surprised though as a weak but very strong Harry appeared beside Remus. Ginny rushing to him faster then the eye could blink; Harry breathed a visible sight of relief as he looked at her. One that even James couldn't argue with as Remus was doing the same with him and Sirius. Lily still in a state of panic was busy reassuring her children back in their home.

Especially Eliza whom was bonding with Harry much like they hoped all three of their children will give enough time. The little girl was frantic with worry when her brother had started screaming with pain. Even JP was scared for his brother whom in his eyes was cool. He did not pick on him constantly as Matt did.

Matt....

Trying not to think of his second son at the moment or the problems he was trying to avoid. He remembered what had happened. Calling for those around him, James had stumbled across Harry in a full blown seizure as that strange scar from his forehead had started bleeding. By the time it was done, Harry had told him what he had seen. And despite not having any proof...

As his father and the desperation, Harry was pleading with him to believe. Both he and Padfoot moved and raced to Apparate to the Weasely home. Remus staying behind long enough to help Lily out as her headache had seemingly increased with contact to their eldest boy.

Things were definitely changing, for not only have they found McNair, chief executioner for the Department of Magical creatures and known tormentor of those with the blood of one. But according to Ron who was whooping it up screaming I knew it, I knew it. They just discovered the Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge was also a Death Eater.

Voldemort seemed to be making a very important move that just violently backfired.

Approaching Harry, who looked at his father weakly, James just took him in his arms and hugged.

"How...how did you know?"

Shaking his head, Harry gestured to him for later. James understood as at that moment, he and Ginny were to busy fussing at one another for anything. Their argument so much like his and Lily's countless times over that he had to smile.

If anything the way the red headed girl was reaming into his son. Harry was never going to come to a known battle in his state ever again.

Now as others departed with their prisoners. Harry gestured for all of the Order who knew about him that were still there and the Weaselys to go inside. Along with the one Auror Cedric Diggory, who found himself being hugged and tackled to the ground much like how Ron was not to long ago.

Confused to say the least, memories poured in of the Tri-wizard tournament and that fateful night.

He was the winner when he went, beating Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacourt and being the only Hogwarts. Yet he clearly remembers this youth in front of him.

Baffled to say the least, it was at that moment that Albus arrived per Harry's request.

"Harry, I do believe you have asked for this?"

Nodding his head, Harry looks at those gathered around the burrow. His hand clutched tightly to Ginny. He begins to speak of that time years ago. Those whose memories were slowly merging with their dead counterparts as he spoke found themselves listening and verifying each word.

"Harry...it is not your fault." Sirius worded softly as the fifth year approaches in Harry words. The Stone and the Chamber already covered. Dumbledore at the mention of the latter, already had begun contacting the department concerning the Basilisk.

The answers for the terrible events that year were now coming to a close. The third year, Sirius paled at bit as did James and Remus when it came to the mention of the Fourth. Their pride in his abilities on a broom, shone on all their faces. But still when it came to the fifth and the incidents with Snape and the revelation...

For which Dumbledore out of honest caring took over.

With the fact that he explained to those who do not know all ready, about what a Horcrux was. And in the process of killing Lily and James would have done to Harry...

"My god..."

"Harry...why? Why didn't you tell us?" James whispered softly as looked at his oldest. The bright green eyes looking at him with pain, as he finds himself begging his own father with a simple gaze to understand...

"I...I didn't want you to be afraid of me."

"Why would we be afraid?"

"Because James...Voldemort can possess Harry..." Albus replied softly.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 13**

The revelation Albus revealed, caused James to look at Harry with a mixture of worry and fear...something Harry hoped never to see upon the face of the one man whom had always hoped would approve of him. Having never even had his father with him in some shape or form til now. Harry was desperate for James to show pride, affection, everything he had ever wanted, dreamed about even could only come from this man or his wife....

"You got to be kidding Albus."

"I am afraid not. For I have a feeling it has already happened has it not Harry?" The older man stated as he turned to the youth. Head nodding quietly, James finds himself listening to the youth.

"In...In my fifth year, I was possessed not once but several times. It was only for a second or two really. More emotions...but it seems it was Voldemort testing my mind. My memories to see what I would believe and what I would not, he did it to trick me. To make me believe that...that he was..."

"Torturing me." Sirius replied quietly. "Voldemort sent him a false vision to get a hold of the prophecy...because he never heard all of it!"

"Indeed..." Albus stated quietly. As like Sirius, memories of that fateful night two years ago hit him. The older man could see himself battling Voldemort in the Ministry and when Harry's eyes turned that same deadly shade of red when he supposedly disappeared. "Voldemort can indeed possess Harry, but Harry can fight him back. But with that piece inside his body."

"He can only do so much before it wears him out."

"I believe so. We all know Voldemort is profiecient in the magics of the mind. If what Harry says is true, he is extremely vulnerable, once our version realizes this."

"Especially if he has not heard all ready." James said in shock.

"Indeed, Harry needs you and Lily. He needs you to help him be strong." Albus stated softly. "We can only do it for so long before it starts to become to heavy a burden to bear on our own." Those later words said only for their ears alone, shows the worry for the young man in his gaze. "You will need each other in the time to come. Stand united and perhaps we can yet win..."

That said the older man walks away, as do many of the others leaving James and Harry both alone in a smaller room of the Burrow. James thoughtful for a moment finds himself having trouble with words where normally he would not. In the end he comes right out and states it...

"I know you told us of your school years...but you did not tell us it all did you?"

Shaking his head, Harry looks up quietly as his father. The older man shining with kind eyes the youth brings out his wand. "It is best if I show you...do you know legillmency?"

Nodding his head reluctantly as it was part of his job, to know in these circumstances, he is confused as Harry hands him his wand before he even starts. "In case..."

"Harry I trust you." James worded quietly. "I..."

"Dad...I know. I don't trust **him**." He replied with a gentle smile. One that even James can not respond to with one of his own, as he nods his head. Sticking the wand within his robe pocket for now, he steps forward.

"**Legillmens**!"

His mind open to his James walked through the memories. For nigh on 20 minutes he and Harry were as still as stone statues. But to those who observed a deep overall sadness had seemed to come over the elder Potter. Even Sirius, had noticed tears flowing freely from James as Harry turned pale.

Finally breaking off, James opens his eyes only just long enough to pull the young man in for a strong hug,

"I am so sorry...so sorry that I wasn't there." James whispered in regret. Seeing the memories of the basilisk of others dying all around him. The pain being reflected in the eyes of a child forced to grow without the guidance of his parents. Guidance that could have made all the difference...

Being held by his father, Harry can not help but begin to cry. The comfort for a horrible past was something that he had always accepted before but never had truly taken from his friends. But now coming from his father?

It was more then he could dream or even bear.

At that moment the first tear fell. That same golden light emerged from both Harry and James. Beautiful and radiant, even those of the order could not help but feel the warmth that emanated from it despite not being in the same room as the two.

Looking at their parents, the Weasely children could not help but surround Arthur and Molly. Even Albus smiled as he realizes now what that light was. It was something that should have been there since his birth. Something that was even now trying to grow stronger with time...

The bond of love that a parent had for their child...

In the original line, Harry was provided with a physical one with the death of his mother. Now, through the protection and love of his father. It was fighting to re-establish itself.


End file.
